


Stilettos In Your Parking Lot // Another Group Chat

by Feldegast



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frerard, Gen, Group chat, High School, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Peterick, Randomness, brallon, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feldegast/pseuds/Feldegast
Summary: Brendon helps Frank surprise Gerard - a group chat is created.Genderbent RyRo is leader of the bullies, typical madness ensues.Basically; another high school group chat AU with some "normal" storytelling parts. I'm a pro-procastinator, so if you happen to like this, well. Sorry if I never finish it.





	1. Return of the Frankmeister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232398) by [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn). 



> Started on this as a way to distract myself from anxiety. After reading one too many other fics and kind of running out of group chat universes to indulge in, I figured I may as well create my own. Perhaps someone can benefit from it the same way I have with other works. Also, this is the first time I post anything on here, so if it looks messed up and you know how to fix it, don't hesitate to tell me!

“Hey, hey, hey, hey.”, the nagging voice makes Gerard stop abruptly and spin around, eyes blazing.  
“I swear to - Brendon Boyd Fucking Urie. Shut your ever-flapping mouth.”  
“Gee, Gee, Gee, Gee.”, the equally tall guy is grinning widely. Gerard raises his stack of books and papers over his head, but just as he’s dropping the items toward his friend’s head, someone pounces him from behind.  
“SUCCESS!”, Brendon sings and prances away in a small dance as Gerard yelps in surprise and flails his arms frantically. His books are sent flying and papers scatter throughout the hallway.  
“Wha.. Fuck!”, Gerard looses his balance and topples backwards, somehow managing to spin around mid-air and land face to face on top of the person who indignantly stole his balance. “Frank!”  
“Did you miss me?!”, overly enthusiastic hazel eyes stare back at him, and Gerard can’t find it within himself to even attempt to be angry. He succumbs with a groan, hugging the smaller boy tightly. A little further away, Brendon is stood holding his phone at an angle that would suggest one of two things. The first being a selfie in the making, but considering the lack of posing - the second and more likely option would be that he is capturing the scene before him. If a bystander would pay attention, they would notice the telltale ‘ding’-noise coming from two phones somewhere in the mess of limbs on the ground.

 

 **Brendon Urie** has sent a picture to **Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Josh Dun, Pete Wentz  
**  
**Josh Dun** : do i even want to know  
  
**Pete Wentz:** why was i not invited  
  
**Brendon Urie:** the frankmeister has returned  
he wanted to surprise gee  
i helped

 **Josh Dun:** fair enough  
  
**Pete Wentz:** WHY WAS I NOT INVITED  
  
**Brendon Urie:** because you lack my acting skills  
  
**Pete Wentz:**  how dare you  
  
**Josh Dun:** deep breaths  
  
**Gerard Way:** where did my papers go  
B  
if i don’t get my papers back  
i swear to god  
  
**Brendon Urie** has changed their name to **Camouflage  
**  
**Frank Iero:** points for effort  
  
**Gerard Way:** ….

 **Camouflage:** take that

 **Pete Wentz:** what’s going on  
  
**Gerard Way:** my books went all over the place when frank jumped me  
B was too busy texting to pay attention  
people trampled my papers  
B is now trying to hide in plain sight  
  
**Frank Iero** has sent a picture to **Gerard Way, Camouflage, Josh Dun** and **Pete Wentz.  
**  
**Josh Dun:** wasn’t he going to only smoke on weekends  
  
**Gerard Way:** he was high when he said that  
  
**Josh Dun:** well then  
  
**Pete Wentz:** can one of you explain to him that pressing his face against the wall is going to give him aids  
  
**Gerard Way:** dear god  
  
**Frank Iero** has added **Dallon Weekes** to the chat.  
  
**Frank Iero** has changed the name of the chat to **capture beebo  
**  
**Dallon Weekes:** do i want to know why B just ran past my classroom  
  
**Josh Dun:** can you read the previous messages?  
  
**Pete Wentz:** should i be scared?  
  
**Dallon Weekes** has changed  **Pete Wentz** 's name to **Pinata  
**  
**Pinata:** okay i’m scared  
  
**Camouflage:** i dont watn to die  
  
**Gerard Way:** B where you at  
  
**Dallon Weekes:** dw i’ll get him  
  
**Pinata** has given **Dallon Weekes** the nickname **daddy weak  
**  
**Josh Dun:** pete no  
  
**Pinata** : pete yes :3  
  
**Gerard Way:** where’s patrick  
we need a leash on pete  
  
**Pinata:** kinky  
  
**Frank Iero:** oi  
  
**Pinata:** :3  
  
**Gerard Way:** one more time  
 i dare you  
  
**Pinata:** :3  
  
**Josh Dun:** what was that noise  
  
**Frank Iero:** uh  
gee just up and left  
i think he broke the door  
  
**Pinata:** oh shfjrkl  
  
**Josh Dun:**  bless you  
  
**Pinata:** someone tell patrick that pete is in the closet on the second floor by room 202  
  
**Josh Dun:** on it  
  
**Josh Dun** has added **Patrick Stump** to **capture beebo  
**  
**Josh Dun** : read the previous messages  
  
**Patrick Stump:** jesus  
  
**Frank Iero** has changed their name to **jesus  
**  
**jesus:** you called

Spending time in a janitor’s closet is not something unusual for Pete. That doesn’t mean that he’s not relieved when Patrick finally lets him out of there. In fact, he’s so grateful that he tackles his friend to the ground - sending both glasses and fedora flying across the floor.  
“PETE!”, Patrick screeches as he struggles to push the overly excited boy off of him. “Off! Now!”, his voice is muffled by Pete’s clumsy embrace. It takes Patrick another minute of huffing and pushing to finally escape his friend’s clutches.  
“A ‘thank you’ would have been enough, you know.”, he glares at the widely grinning shape still on the ground. Pete pushes his fringe out of his eyes and jumps back up on his feet.  
“Where’s the fun in that?”, his grin falls slightly, his eyes fixed on something behind Patrick. With a frown, his friend turns around, only to turn right back again. Without uttering a word he grabs Pete by the arm, grabs his fedora and glasses and then takes off down the hallway. Completely ignoring his friend’s complaints. They reach the bathrooms and Patrick shoves him into one of the stalls, locking the door behind them. Pete is looking at him quizzically.  
“I thought we were supposed to be polite.”, he smirks. “And then you lock me up with you in a bathroom without even asking? Kinky.”  
Patrick blanches, sputtering something incomprehensible that only makes his friend smirk even more.  
“Sh-shut up! Pete!”, Patrick manages, his face as red as the wall behind him. Pete bursts into laughter. “I should have just left you in that closet.”, Patrick mutters and slumps down on the closed toilet seat, digging out his phone from his jeans. All the while Pete wheezes and clutches at his stomach, trying to regain control over his breathing.

 **Patrick Stump:** anyone willing to help me return pete to the closet?  
  
**jesus:** what he do?  
  
**daddy weak:** wait is that you in the bathroom  
  
**Patrick Stump:** depends  
what did you hear  
  
**daddy weak:** oh just  
y’know  
pete wheezing  
  
**jesus:** hah  
  
**jesus** has changed **Pinata** ’s name to **pete wheeze  
**  
**Patrick Stump:** yes, that’s us  
had to hide from The Gang™  
are you here too?  
  
**daddy weak:** pete broke brendon  
i just came here to fix him  
  
**Josh Dun:** i feel liek i’m missing out on something  
why did bren break from that comment  
  
**Camouflage** : let’s just say  
i like staying clean  
  
**Josh Dun:** wait so you’re like a hypocondriac  
**  
jesus:** do you mean hypocrite   
**  
Gerard Way:** you mean a hypochondriac 

 **Josh Dun:** isn’t that what i wrote  
hypocondriac

 **Gerard Way:** you’re lacking one h  
  
**Josh Dun** has changed **Gerard Way** ’s name to **Ghehrhahrd  
**  
**Ghehrhahrd** : wow  
that’s not what i meat  
  
**jesus** : i know what you meat ;)  
  
**Ghehrhahrd:** MEANT  
THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT  
  
**Josh Dun** has added **Mikey Way** to **capture beebo  
**  
**Josh Dun:** contain your borhtner  
  
**Mikey Way:** contain my what now

 **Josh Dun:** brother  
  
**Mikey Way:** well after scrolling up a little i don’t think i have one  
  
**Ghehrhahrd:** what’s that supposed to mean  
  
**Mikey Way:** i wasn’t invited to the whole frank is back party  
nor was i added to this chat  
and how did no one notice that bren claims to be a clean boi

 **jesus:** i noticed  
  
**Ghehrhahrd:** those are big words for a small boi  
  
**Josh Dun:** b you never answered my question  
  
**Camouflage:** i don’t want to talk about it  
and i'm not a hypocrite  
i'm a v clean boi  
  
**Josh Dun:** :( i thought i was your fren  
  
**Mikey Way:** i’m taller than you gee  
and your bf  
i’d be careful with judging sizes  
  
**jesus** : oi  
 i’m not small  
and bren is not clean  
  
**Camouflage:**  r u calling me dirty  
  
**Patrick Stump:** can we not discuss heights please  
  
**pete wheeze:** we’re not all abnormally tall like dallon  
  
**Ghehrhahrd:** before anyone brings out anything to measure height with  
let me just say  
that size doesn’t matter  
  
**jesus:** that’s not what you said the other day  
;)  
  
**Ghehrhahrd:** frank no

 **Mikey Way:** listen to my brother  
  
**Camouflage:** frank yes  
and josh u r my fren  
i legit just don’t feel comfortable  
  
**Josh Dun:** oh  
sorry bro  
i didn’t realize  
  
**Camouflage:** it’s k  
 <3  
  
**Josh Dun:** <3  
  
**Camouflage:** pete owes me an apoplogy tho  
  
**pete wheeze:** one apoplogy coming right up

 **Patrick Stump:** oh no  
  
**jesus** has changed **Ghehrhahrd** ’s name to **Gerard has a thing for size  
**  
**Mikey Way** : TMI FANK  
  
**Josh Dun** has changed **jesus** ’s name to **FANK**

 

“What are you grinning at?”, Tyler bumps his shoulder with Josh as they make their way out from their classroom. Math had been a bummer, as per usual. The group chat was becoming quite a nice distraction from the ever confusing numbers that their teacher never managed to explain properly.  
“Bren made a group chat this morning. Now Frank is teasing Gee and Mikes is flipping out.” Tyler stops, his crestfallen expression clue enough for Josh to hurriedly wrap an arm around his shoulders and ask if he wants to be added.  
“Are everyone in it?”, Tyler asks hesitantly.  
“No, no. Bren only added like four of us because he helped Frank ambush Gerard this morning. No clue why he didn’t add all of at once, but none of the girls are in it yet.”, Josh says. Then rakes through what he just said because Tyler is staring at him like he’s trying to decide whether it’s worth punching his best friend or if the detention would be too troublesome.  
“It’s not only the girls! It was just an example of who’s not there!”, Josh finally exclaims, earning them a few odd glances from other students as they walk toward their lockers. Tyler just shakes his head with a chuckle.  
“I’m not mad, alright. Just add me. I don’t want to miss out on all of the fun.”, he pauses, then adds. “Besides, I don’t care if you call me a girl. Gender is just a social construct.”

 

 **Josh Dun** has added **Tyler Joseph** to  **capture beebo  
**  
**Tyler Joseph** has changed **Josh Dun** ’s name to **jishua  
**  
**jishua** has changed **Tyler Joseph** ’s name to **tyjo  
**  
**Pete wheeze** : we’re kinda in the middle of something here  
  
**Mikey Way:** ew bromance  
  
**Gerard has a thing for size** : you’re just jelus  
jealous  
i meant jealous

 **jishua:** jelus huh  
  
**tyjo:** the bro is strong in this one

 

Brendon closes his locker and finds himself facing Pete. Pete is grinning, and his hands are behind his back. Brendon has time to take half a step back, before his short friend throws his hands forward and something sticky and colourful explodes in Brendon’s face with a loud “POP!”.  
“Wh- FUCKING SHITBALLS, PETE!”, he tries to wipe the sticky stuff off of his face, but ends up smearing it all over himself. Pete doubles over in a fit of laughter, struggling to stay on his feet.  
“Y-y-our f-ac-face,”, Pete manages between breaths, then collapses. Needless to say, the two teenagers are the centre of attention in this section of the school and some of the students are aiming their phones at the two.  
“What’s going on?”, a fedora-clad Patrick appears behind Brendon, at first only seeing Pete rolling around on the floor. Brendon slowly turns around. Pink, green, blue, purple, yellow and red goo is dripping from his face and his hands. Patrick gasps, covering his mouth with both hands and biting down hard in an attempt to contain his laughter.  
“I-.. Uhm.”, he starts, trailing off as Brendon glares at him.  
“Just take a god damn picture, it’s not like I have any dignity left to loose.”

 **Patrick Stump** has sent a picture to **capture beebo  
**  
**daddy weak:** why  
  
**Gerard has a thing for size:**  how  
  
**jishua:** what even is that

 **Mikey Way:** nts don’t typo when you want things from pete  
  
**jishua:** unicorn vomit?  
  
**FANK:** homemade colourbomb kinda  
          but unicorn vomit is a good name  
  
**FANK** has changed the chat name to **Unicorn Vomit  
**  
**tyjo:** true art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to give it an actual plot as well, but don't expect any smut. they're more or less just bros chilling in.. a group chat. five spacebars apart.
> 
>  
> 
> i tried, don't hit me.


	2. "your stupidity broke my nose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tells the group a story, Brendon is oblivious and Halsey joins in time to express her frustration over the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll just add chapters whenever I have something complete.  
> And I've kind of got some plot ideas.  
> This wasn't supposed to contain a plot.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh well.

“Ashley!”, the blue-haired guy shouts. The target of his exclamation stops, turns and waits for him to catch up with her.  
“Morning, Joshua.”, she smiles. “I thought you didn’t have any classes in the morning on Thursdays?” They continue walking down the mostly empty street. Josh and Ashley live fairly close to each other, and most mornings they walk together to school.  
“Yeah.. Ty wanted me to come in early.”, he rubs at his neck, suddenly finding the surrounding houses very interesting. His short-haired friend eyes him quizzically.  
“Getting out of bed early for your bro, eh?”, she grins. “That’s some commitment.” Josh mutters something incoherently under his breath, then digs out his phone from his pocket.  
“Jesus.”  
“Who art in heaven. What’s up?”  
“It’s just this group chat, I had to turn off my sound last night because apparently Pete doesn’t sleep. Ever.”, Josh sighs heavily.  
“And why am I not in it?”, Ashley smacks the brim of her friend’s pink cap.

 

 **jishua** has added **Ashley Frangipane** to **Unicorn Vomit**

 **Ashley Frangipane:** hai bois

 **tyjo:** sup

 **Pete wheeze:** HASLEY

 **Gerard has a thing for size** : what is it with you people and misplacing h  
and why do i still have this name

 **FANK** has changed **Ashley Frangipane** ’s name to **hasley**

 **FANK** has changed **Gerard has a thing for size** ’s name to **Gee**

 **Mikey Way:** cna you lot stfu

 **tyjo:** some of us don’t get to sleep in you know

 **Mikey Way:** very well

 **Gee:** uh  
“very well”  
do u have a fever

 **Mikey Way:** we’re not all asshats gee

 **Camouflage:** how di i turn off notifs  
trying to use my phone as mirror

 **Gee:** okay he’s not sick

 **FANK:** click the dots

 **Camouflage:** ty <3

 **tyjo:** sup

 **Camouflage:** well this is awkward

 **tyjo:** jish where u at

 **hasley:** he went to the bathroom

 **tyjo:** which

 **jishua** : first front door by the end

 **tyjo:** kk

 **Mikey Way:** how does that mean anything  
we have like eight different bathrooms on the first floor

 **Gee:** five actually  
but i agree  
very unspecif

 **hasley:** you clearly haven’t spent enough time with those two  
i’m surprised they even use words when communcating with eaechother

 **FANK:** i love it when people communcate with eaechother

 **Patrick Stump:** can we just agree that no one here can type properly  
stop bullying each other

 **hasley** has changed **Patrick Stump** ’s name to **Gandhi**

 **Gandhi:** thanks?

 **hasley:** yw

 **Mikey Way:** okay now i feel left out  
someone give me a name  
not pete

 **FANK** has changed **Mikey Way** ’s name to **not pete**

 **not pete** : …  
i guess i should have seen that coming

 **Pete wheeze** : aww mikes

 **not pete:** don’t get any ideas

 **Gandhi:** he’s actually blushing

 **not pete:** pete’s blushing?  
why

 **Gandhi:** becjjgtireohjj

 **hasley:** did trick just have a stroke

 **not pete:** he’s with pete

 **hasley** : ah

 **Gee:** i like how that’s an acceptable explanation

 **Camouflage:** well we’ve all been there

 **Gee:** tru

“Give me my phone back!”, Patrick tries to grab the device from his slightly taller friend, but Pete is more nimble and manages to shrug Patrick off. He takes off running down the hallway, not watching where he’s going. Suddenly something is in the way of his feet and he’s tumbling across the floor. Patrick is not far behind, and there’s more concern than frustration in his voice as he calls out for his friend.  
“Are you alright?”  
The boy sprawled out on the floor pushes himself up and turns to face his shocked friend, and the group of girls standing next to him. Pete comes to the conclusion that their company is the reason that he went flying in the first place.  
“Can’t even stay on your feet, eh, Wentz?”, one of the jocks sneers, short brown hair neatly styled.  
“Fuck off.”, Pete mutters and starts to get to his feet, but finds himself interrupted by a shove from the girl who had spoken. He tips to the side, his head only barely missing the edge of a nearby locker, instead slamming onto the floor.  
“Don’t get cocky.”, the jock snarls. The group shoves Patrick out of their way and thankfully leaves without doing any more damage.  
“What’s their problem?!”, Patrick growls and hurries forward, helping his friend up. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”, Pete mutters.  
“I’m sorry, I should have done somethin-”  
“Trick, don’t. You know as well as I do that they would only jump you as well.”, Pete interrupts him, and stares him down. “I can take a beating, I play soccer.” Patrick frowns, but doesn’t push the subject. They simultaneously pick up their phones. They’ve been vibrating endlessly throughout this event.

 

 **tyjo:** i lost josh ):

 **Camouflage:** how  
isn’t he surgically attacked to ur hip

 **hasley:** that sounds violent

 **tyjo** : no  
we dun fight

 **not pete:** so  
incest

 **FANK:** hah  
dun

 **daddy weak:** do you people ever sleep  
my phone’s been vibrating constantly since like 4 am

 **Gee:** mikey wtf  
and no  
they don’t

 **jishua:** what did i miss

 **FANK:** i forgot to tell u guys  
something rly weird happened during vacation

 **tyjo** : bren thinks u’re surgically attacked to my hip

 **Gee:** you sure you wanna tell them?

 **Camouflage:** now u kinda have to

 **jishua:** oh  
that sounds violent

 **hasley:** that’s what i said

 **FANK:** well  
i don’t have to  
but i will either way  
buckle up bois

 **daddy weak:** and ashley

 **hasley:** are yuo implying that i’m not a boi

 **daddy weak:** uh  
help

 **FANK:** I’m trying to tell a story here  
can u not

 **hasley:** thin ice dall  
thin ice

 **tyjo:** gender is a social construct  
end of discussion

 **Hasley:** preach my bro

 **Camouflage:** frnk  
story  
cmon

 **FANK:** as u guys know  
my family is not v rich  
n we were gifted this trip by my grandparents  
apparently my parents needed a break

 **Camouflage:** too much backstory  
get to the good stuff

 **hasley:** stop being so thristy bredon

 **jishua** has changed **camouflage** ’s name to **bredon**

 **bredon** : oh here we go  
also  
thristy??

 **Gandhi:** remember what i said about typos bois

 **FANK:** IM TRYING TO TELL U GUYS SOMETHING  
STFU

 **tyjo:** no ones stopping you  
just type it out

 **jishua:** what ty said

 **FANK:** fine

 **not pete:** woah pete what happened to your head

 **Gandhi** : karma

 **Pete wheeze:** very funny patrick  
very  
funny

 **Gandhi:** well  
you did steal my phone  
then The Gang™ appeared  
if that’s not instant karma idk what is

 **hasley:** someone srsly needs to end the jock dictatorship of this school

 **Gee:** preach

 **Gandhi:** an eye for an eye will make us all blind

 **not pete:** halsey why did you give trick that much power

 **hasley:** u just typo’d my typo’d name

 **bredon:** typoception

 **not pete** has changed **hasley** ’s name to **halsey**

 **not pete:** there  
fixed it

 **tyjo:** is my phone bugging or has frank been typing for like ten minutes

 **FANK:** alright i’ll just type it all out at once since none of u shitheads know hot to be silent for more than two seconds. this vacation we went on was a week spent in some mountain resort somewhere in sweden or norway, not really sure which. and not only was it colder than mikey’s heart, but it was literally moose and reindeer everywhere. we literally had to stop in the middle of the road on our way to our cabin because there were like twenty of those reindeers sleeping on the road?? When we got to the cabin it turned out it had been double-booked as well, but my parents spoke to the german couple there and everything was kinda sorted so we got to share it with them because there was enough space or whatever. everything was find, they were middle-ages and seemed really kind. there was a bunk bed in one room and a double in one room, and being the kind people they were the germans offered my parents to take the big bed which left me with choosing between sleeping in the bunk bed or on the couch that was literally as soft as the floor. i didn’t feel like fucking up my body more than i had from sleeping in the car and on the plane, so i chose the top bunk bed and the german couple were going to share the bottom. which they did. and here’s the disturbing part: those fuckers had sex like four times that night. and since i was above them i couldn’t really sneak away to the living room either? because that woulda been hella awkward?? so i had to endyure a full night of german sex and i’m feeling really weird about it

 **tyjo:** woah

 **not pete:** i’m feeling mildly offended

 **jishua:** that’s messed up

 **Gee:** i freaked out when he told me  
shouldn’t that count as like  
sexual harassment?

 **Gandhi:** you’re underage and shit  
that’s fucked up

 **bredon:** can someone summarize  
too many words

 **Pete wheeze:** reindeers sleep on the roads in sweden

 **bredon:** y are u guys so upset about that

 **daddy weak:** what pete left out is that frank had to share a bunk bed with two germans  
and they sexed all night long

 **bredon:** frank had a threesome???  
why am i only now hearing about this

 **halsey:** he came home yesterday

 **bredon:** oh tru

 **daddy weak:** not like that bren

 **FANK:** wtf brendon

 **Gandhi:** did you tell your parents?

 **Bredon:** y would he tell his parents??

 **Gee:** because what they did is prolly illegal?

 **bredon:** threesomes are illegal in sweden???

 **FANK:** I DIDN’T HAVE A THREESOME BRENDONM

 **bredon:** okay now im confused

 **daddy weak:** brendon  
just  
stop  
talking

 **bredon:** did or did u not have a threesome

 **FANK:** i did not

 **bredon:** wait  
so they had sex without inviting u

 **FANK:** jesus fucking christ

 **daddy weak:** ashley are you ok

 **halsey:** do i look ok

 **daddy weak:** you’ve got like  
something on your face

 **jishua:** ash what did you do

 **daddy weak:** oh rip  
that’s a lot of blood

 **jishua** : what happened

 **daddy weak:** she slammed her head on the desk cuz bren was being stupid  
now there’s like  
blood everywhere  
taking ehr to the nurse

 **jishua:** oh wow

“What are they doing?”, Tyler whispers while leaning closer to Josh. Josh being the sneakier of the two when it comes to texting during class.  
“Ashley headbutted her desk, Dall’s taking her to the nurse’s office.”  
Tyler snorts, begins to reply but snaps his mouth shut and leans back in his seat. Mr. Davidson has stopped talking and is looking at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Tyler, anything you want to share with the class?” Everyone’s eyes fall on him, he feels a blush crawl up his neck.  
“N-no, sir. Sorry.”, he fixes his gaze on a spot on one of the papers on his desk.  
“Mr. Davidson, I have a question.”, Josh speaks up, smoothly diverting the attention from his flustered friend. Tyler doesn’t hear the question. He’s too busy forcing his hands to stay still in his lap. And silencing the dark void of blustering thoughts, brought to life by the unwanted attention. When their teacher has returned his focus to whatever ‘proof’ historians have for Columbus supposedly being a hero, Josh gently bumps his shoulder.  
“I’ve got you.”, he whispers, calm eyes anchoring Tyler to reality.  
Tyler flinches, but then returns the bump and offers a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

 

 **halsey:** bren

 **bredon:** that’s me

 **halsey:** your stupidity broke my nose

 **bredon:** i’m sorry?

 **daddy weak:** got us out of english at least

 **halsey:** coulda just up and left

 **FANK** : did you actually break your nose

 **daddy weak** has sent a picture to **Unicorn Vomit**

 **Gandhi:** that is a lot of blood

 **jishua:** do you need a ride to the hospital

 **daddy weak:** i’m driving her

 **bredon:** but u’re my ride home

 **halsey:** shoulda thought of that before assuming that frank had a threesome with two middle-aged germans

 **bredon:** when you put it that way it sounds kinda fucked up

 **FANK:** congratz B  
you caught up

 **Pete wheeze:** someone’s salty

 **Gandhi:** pete behave  
I doubt you’d feel comfortable if some random couple shared a bunk bed with you and did the sex all night through, well aware of your presence

 **Pete wheeze** : …  
fair point  
sorry frnk

 **FANK:** apology accepted

 **Gandhi:** brendon

 **bredon:** sup

 **Gandhi:** apologize to frank

 **bredon** : y  
what did i do

 **halsey:** AHGUIROPEJGIREO

 **bredon:** u ok?

 **halsey:** this is dallon, i took her phone  
she was about to throw it on the ground

 **bredon:** im confuysed

 **Gandhi:** just apologize to frank  
so we cna move on

 **bredon:** but what am i apologizing for  
shouldn't the germans apologize for not inviting him

 **FANK:** Brendon.  
What classroom are you in?

 **Gee:** oh no

 **bredon:** i’m in math  
with that weirdo

 **FANK:** Don’t go anywhere.

 **not pete:** why is he writing properly  
it’s uncomfortable

 **Gee:** he does that when he’s mad

 **Gandhi:** was that noise what i think it was

 **jish:** uh  
**@daddy weak**  
can you make another trip to the hospital

\- **FANK** has left **Unicorn Vomit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; none of the characters are actually a representation of how I view the actual person. It's fiction, so, yeah. Don't kill me.
> 
> Please.


	3. all hail halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halsey saves the day, Hayley and Ray joins, Pete is a fragile boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many updates on this means that my brain is too fuzzy for working on my book, so, I hope someone enjoys reading it. It's pretty fun to write.

Dallon holds the door, allowing Brendon to limp through the entrance to the school. There’s a tension surrounding Brendon that is generally unheard of. Dallon has tried talking to him several times on their way to school, but aside from complaining about the road being too bumpy and his black eye too sore for him to add his makeup, Brendon has effectively shut down all attempts at conversation.

“Someone finally took it upon themselves to beat some straight-energy into you, Urie?”, the girl stepping out in front of them is several inches shorter than Dallon, but her posture speaks levels of confidence neither of the two guys can muster.  
“Knock it off, Riley.”, the taller of the two says with subdued force. The brown-haired girl takes a step closer, glaring up at Dallon with malice.  
“Riley Ross to you.”, her eyes wander lazily up and down Dallon’s body before she adds; “Tall boy.”  
A blurr of green appears between Dallon and the girl, catching them both completely off guard. One thing leads to another, and before Dallon has been able to react, Riley yelps. He catches a glimpse of her sprawled on the floor while a much shorter girl is pulling him and Brendon away from the stunned group of jocks.

“Owh!”, Brendon squeaks when their saviour shoves them into an empty storage room. Dallon finds a light switch. They spend a moment blinking against the bright light.  
“Ashley? What the fuck just happened.”, Dallon stares at the girl in front of him. “What did you do to your hair?”  
“I dyed it, duh.”  
“But.. Green?”, Dallon questions, his mind reeling from what just happened.  
“Yes, green. Do we have a problem?”, her voice has an edge to it that makes Dallon flinch.  
“No, no, of course not. I just.. Didn’t expect it.”

Ashley has already turned to the third person in the room. “You alright?”  
Brendon nods.  
“She didn’t touch me, Dallon was up in her face before she had a chance.”  
“Good.”, she pulls out her phone to check the time, then sighs. “So - how should we spend the remaining fifteen minutes until class starts?”

 **bredon** : guys  
guys  
guys

 **Pete wheeze:** don’t you mean gays

 **not pete:** that’s not very inclusive pete

 **Gee:** not all of us are gay  
some of us are super-gay

 **Gandhi:** and some of us are very straight

 **Pete wheeze:** lies and slander  
there are no straights in this chat

 **not pete:** i’d beg to differ

 **bredon:** GUYS

 **not pete** has changed **Pete wheeze** ’s name to **gay**

 **gay:** aww thanks mikey <3

 **not pete:** not the reaction i wanted :(

 **bredon:** GUYS

 **tyjo** : it’s my honest belief that no one is truly straight  
sexuality is as much a social construct as gender  
you can mainly like women/men  
but never say there aint going to be one person capable of making you feel otherwise

 **halsey:** PREACH

 **bredon:** …

 **jishua:** ty

 **tyjo:** jish

 **jishua:** i like your brain

 **tyjo:** my brain likes you too

 **Gandhi:** how are they always so cute

 **not pete** : ew bromance

 **daddy weak:** guys

 **tyjo:** wassup

 **Gee:** yes dallon

 **gay:** sup dall

 **bredon:** WHY DOSNE’TN ANYGF0EN LISTEN TO EM

 **gay:** bless you

 **daddy weak:** bren calm down  
either of you guys in class with The Gang™

 **Gee:** fairly sure they’re with trick in math?

 **Gandhi** : correct  
still a few minutes left before teacher arrives though  
and they’re too cool to be on time

 **daddy weak:** crap

 **Gandhi:** why  
what’s up

 **halsey:** i may have walked in on them being true asshats to our mildly beat up fren and his tall assistant

 **gay:** i like where this is going

 **daddy weak:** let’s just say that Ross was flying last time i saw her

 **daddy weak** has changed **daddy weak** ’s name to tall **assistant**

 **gay** has changed the chat name to **ALL HAIL HALSEY**

Mikey walks into the classroom among the last of the students. He takes his usual spot in the far corner of the classroom, where he has a perfect view over the whole room. No one behind his back to worry about. Enough people in front of him to not worry about the teacher’s catching him on his phone. Mikey quite enjoys this class, mainly because he doesn’t really have to pay attention. He’s already done the task they are currently working on, with the help of Patrick and Pete.  
This leaves him with plenty of time to doodle in his notebook, a habit he has his older brother to thank for. They’re both quite crazy about comics, but it’s Gerard’s fault that Mikey has started dreaming about creating his own comics. They’ve worked together on something Gerard calls “The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys”. Or, Mikey has helped with creating a character version of himself. Gerard has done most of everything else regarding the story. Still, the comic has given birth to the idea that perhaps Mikey also can create a comic of his own.

“Mikey, are you paying attention?” Crap.  
“Uh, sorry. What was the question?”  
“What is the definition of an organism?” Mikey stares at their teacher, blinking rapidly. Aren’t we in english class? Then someone giggles, and their teacher’s face converts from curiosity to a grin.  
“I’m just messing with you. But do pay attention, alright?”  
Mikey nods quickly enough for his glasses to slip down the bridge of his nose. However, it doesn’t take many minutes before his attention has drifted away from the classroom again.

 **not pete:** where’s frank?

 **bredon:** we don’t talk about him here.

 **Gee** has changed **bredon** ’s name to **bsalty**

 **Gandhi** : AN EYE FOR AN EYE WILL MAKE US ALL BLIND  
I need backup

 **Gandhi** has added **Ray Toro** to **ALL HAIL HALSEY**

 **Ray Toro:** i’m scared  
what’s going on  
why are everyone but me in this chat

 **Gandhi:** long story short  
brendon made frank upset  
frank kinda broke brendon’s arm

 **bsalty:** and gave me a black eye  
also i’m limping because he fucking jump-kicked my knee

 **Ray Toro:** wow  
you didn’t happen to record this did you

 **jishua** has sent a picture to **ALL HAIL HALSEY**

 **bsalty:** wow josh  
i thought you were on my side in this

 **Ray Toro:** wow indeed  
that looks painful

 **jishua:** just providing proof of your assault

 **bsalty:** i’ll let that slide  
for now

 **not pete:** so  
where’s frank?

 **Gee:** suspended for two weeks

 **not pete:** shit  
he must be bored out of his mind

 **bsalty:** don’t you dare

 **not pete:** :)

 **not pete** has added **FANK** to **ALL HAIL HALSEY**

 **bsalty** has changed **FANK** ’s name to **angry fuck**

 **angry fuck** has changed **Ray Toro** ’s name to **frobro**

 **angry** **fuck** has left **ALL HAIL HALSEY**

 **halsey:** well that was the most intense thirty seconds of my life

 **frobro:** how did he change my name so quickly  
also  
why is the chatname a salute to halsey

 **Gee:** i’m keeping him updated on what’s happening in the chat  
so  
he came prepared

 **not pete:** that’s what she said

 **Gee:** frank says to leave him out of the chat for a few days  
wait lemme quote him

 **tall assistant:** ashley saved me and brendon from impending doom

 **halsey** : *flex*

 **frobro:** tall assistant  
Is that dallon

 **bsalty:** yes

 **Gandhi:** mikey

 **not pete:** ptrick

 **Gandhi:** is your brother aware of teh “copy and paste” function on his phone

 **not pete:** i used to think so

 **frobro:** he’s been typing for an awful long time

 **tyjo:** he isn’t doing what frank did the yesterday is he  
that shit almost blew up my phone

 **jishua:** “the yesterday”

 **Gandhi:** remember your teachings joshua

 **jishua:** yes master

 **frobro:** is anyone near him?  
what’s he doing

 **halsey:** he’s staring at his phone  
i just walked past him

 **Gee:** “my parents think that u and the others are being a bad influence and shit so just leave me out of the chat for a few days so they can chill out. also tell brendon im sorry for breaking his arm. it got a little out of hand”

 **Gandhi:** why did it take you ten minutes to type that

 **Gee:** shh  
i’m not that techincal  
had to jump back and forth ebtween the chats

 **not pete:** i don’t think anyone here is techincal gee

After having made sure that Brendon and Dallon makes it to their classroom without being assaulted by any angry jocks, Ashley takes the safe route down to the art classroom. Mrs. Duarte is one of the better teachers, well aware of the shit some of the teens are put through simply by existing in this place and time. When Ashley arrives a few minutes late, Mrs. Duarte doesn’t pause in her lecturing. Instead drawing the attention of the other students to herself by diving into a topic where they need to be taking notes.  
Half an hour later, she approaches Ashley.  
“Do I need to know why you were late?”, she asks gently, leaning on one arm to look at the sketches in front of her student. Ashley shakes her head.  
“Nothing bad. Some minor trouble with the jocks, Ross and her minions.” Mrs. Duarte frowns, but nods.  
“You know you can talk to me if anything happens.”, she briefly pats Ashley’s shoulder, before moving to the next table. Ashley nibbles on the butt of her pencil, glancing around the room. Her eyes land on a person that looks oddly familiar, but it takes her a moment to remember who it is. When she does, a grin spreads across her face, and she doesn’t hesitate to pick up her phone.

 **halsey:** guys, gays and pansexuals  
allow me to introduce to you  
a ray of hope  
a ray of sunshine  
and 100% positive energy

 **halsey** has added **Hayley Williams** to **ALL HAIL HALSEY**

 **jishua** has changed **Hayley Williams** ’ name to **yelyah**

 **yelyah:** Hello bois

 **gay:** hi hayley

 **not pete:** welcome to our utopia

 **Gandhi:** don’t give her unrealistic expectations mikey

 **bsalty:** are we complete now?  
aside from frank  
he’s forgiven btw gee

 **yelyah:** so Frank’s the only one not here?

 **Gee:** correct

 **tall assistant:** the hairdye is taking over

 **frobro:** hay hayley

 **yelyah:** well that’s ray  
Bsalty must be brendon  
Gee and jishua are obvious, and josh’s here so tyler has to be lurking

 **jishua:** he’s scared of getting caught with his phone

 **yelyah:** so is tall assistant a joke or literal  
because gandhi could honestly be either dallon or patrick

 **Gandhi:** I’m not sure if I was insulted or complimented?  
but I’m patrick

 **halsey:** most things hayley says are compliments

 **yelyah:** what makes you think that

 **halsey:** you’re too cute to be cruel

 **jishua:** can we dye my hair after school  
i’m getting tired of being blue

 **yelyah:** how does my appearance have anything to do with my personality

 **tyjo:** it doesn’t  
ashley’s just got a crush on you  
J go yellow

 **halsey:** YES  
ranbow  
please jish

 **yelyah:** uh

 **not pete:** ranbow  
the bow that ran

 **halsey:** wait  
no  
hayley no  
ignore tyler  
that’s not what i was saying yes to  
i just want to dye some hair  
pls don’t be mad

 **yelyah** : why would I be mad

 **halsey:** i don’t want things to be awkward between us

 **yelyah:** ??  
okay now I’m confused

 **frobro:** same

 **yelyah:** I thought you said you didn’t have a crush on me

 **halsey:** right  
i don’t  
nvm what i said

 **tall assistant:** what’s wrong with having a natural hair colour?

 **jishua:** what’s wrong with having an unnatural hair colour?

 **tall assistant:** touché

 **bsalty:** how about we join you  
dallon can drive us

 **tall assistant:** shuoldn’t you ask me first bren

 **bsalty** : why  
we already agreed to hang out tonight  
so you were already going to drive me

 **tall assistant:** that’s not..  
oh well  
I’ll drive

 **gay:** you’re letting him off too easily dallon

 **Gee:** you’re one to talk

 **gay:** what ever are you referring to

 **Gandhi:** pete  
drive me to that pizzaplace I like on the other side of town after school

 **gay:** alright

 **halsey:** pete, can you do me a favor

 **gay:** no, whatever it is, aint gonna happen

 **Gee:** point proven

 **not pete:** pete, can you do me a favor

 **gay:** sure mikes, what’s up

 **Gee:** plot twist

 **halsey:** so is he sexist or is he crushing on both of them

 **\- gay** has left **ALL HAIL HALSEY**

 **yelyah:** at least we know his masculinity is fragile

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent Ross is of course going to play a role further on.


	4. junkies for christ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets wet, party happens at the Way household, Ray cooks pasta, Ty and Josh climb stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh. Yeah. irregular updates, yep. 
> 
> Yep.
> 
> Enjoy!

**not pete** has changed **not pete** ’s name to **MORNING**

 **MORNING** has changed the chat name to **pray for the weekend**

 **MORNING** has added **angry fuck** to **pray for the weekend**

 **MORNING** has added **gay** to **pray for the weekend**

 **gay:** wtf mikey  
it’s too early for this  
**@Gee**  
make your brother stfu

 **Gandhi:** don’t act as if you’ve slept pete  
we both know that’s a lie

 **gay:** it’s 4 am on a saturday  
ofc I ahven’t slept

 **MORNING:** how did the hairdying go

 **gay:** no one died  
i still don’t undefrstand why u refused to join us

 **MORNING:** someone had to entertain frank  
he got bored of being grounded  
we hung out

 **gay:** …

 **Gandhi:** I’m pretty sure that’s not how being grounded works

 **MORNING:** his parents are oblivious  
“Frank what’s that noise”  
“The wind”  
“Oh ok”

 **gay:** yet they think his friends are bad influences

 **MORNING:** their logic  
not mine

 **halsey:** asgyfurehig

 **Gandhi:** you ok ashley?

 **halsey:** how do i turn off notificats  
please  
i need sleep

 **Gee:** three dots  
click them

 **MORNING:** notificats?

 **gay:** meow

 **frobro:** why the fuck  
are you guys awake  
at this ungodly hour

 **MORNING:** :)

 **frobro:** is this because the chat woke you up the other day

 **MORNING:** :))

 **gay:** gee  
i have a complaint  
can u forward it to mikes

 **Gee:** yes

Gerard gently disentangles himself from the boy sleeping in his bed, trying his best to not disturb him as he worms out from under the covers. Then silently makes his way up from the basement toward his younger brother’s bedroom. Their parents are still asleep, neither of them have work during the weekend which generally means that the whole family sleeps longer on Saturdays. Except for his sadistic little brother, of course.

  
Light is flowing out from underneath the door to Mikey’s room, and Gerard makes a brief stop in the bathroom before carefully entering the room. His brother is propped up on the bed, facing away from the door, wearing his headphones. Gerard grins. He flings the drenched towel across Mikey, successfully covering his face and upper body. He snaps a photo with his phone - then dashes from the room before his flailing and squealing brother has a chance to get to him. Just as he’s made it down the stairs, he hears a loud thud from above and has to bite down hard on his lip to stifle a giggle.

  
“Gee? W’hu doin’?’”, Frank’s sleepy voice welcomes him as he enters the bedroom, and locks the door behind him.  
“Just messing with Mikey, go back to sleep.”, he returns to his spot next to his boyfriend, whom happily nestles back into his side.

 

 **Gee** has sent a picture to **pray for the weekend**

 **Gee:** mission accomplished

 **MORNING:** FUCK YOU  
everything is fucking soaked

 **Gee:** language little brother

 **MORNING:** fucking fuck you  
you fucking fuck

 **gay:** why soaked mikey  
aren’t you old enough to use the bathroom

 **MORNING:** ASK GERARD  
HE THREW A FUCKING WET FUCKING TOWEL ON ME  
I GOT TRAPPED IN IT  
AND FELL OUT OF MY FUCKING BED  
AND LANDED ON A CUP FULL OF WATER

 **Gandhi:** omg

 **gay:** genius

 **MORNING:** i hate all of you

 **tall assistant:** so I slept through most of this  
but then my phone vibrated off my bed  
the noise of it hitting the floor woke me up  
and i see that it’s like 5 am  
i’m going back to sleep

 **frobro:** that’s a mood and a half

 **MORNING:** so  
who’s  
up  
for  
hanging  
out  
today

 **gay:** can you not

 **tall assistant:** some of us are trying to sleep here

 **Gee:** i think i can fix this

 **Gee** has muted **pray for the weekend**

——————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------

 **Gee** has changed the settings for **pray for the weekend**

 **MORNING** has changed the chat name to **party at the way crib**

 **Gee:** lads  
it’s that time of the month

 **gay:** u on ur period?

 **Gee:** wow pete  
much adult  
very funny

 **angry fuck:** I am disappoint gee  
that meme is AnCieNT

 **MORNING:** consider yourself disowned

 **bsalty:** ur dead to me

 **Gee:** :(

 **halsey** has changed **Gee** ’s name to **dead**

 **dead:** i can live with this

 **frobro:** am I the only one wondering what gee was actually referring to

 **Gandhi:** you and me ray  
you and me

 **dead:** parents are out of town until sunday evening  
in other words  
TIME TO PARTAY

 **tyjo:** it’s sunday tomorrow tho

 **jishua:** some of us have church to attend

 **tyjo:** to avoid getting disowned for realz

 **gay** : how about this

 **Gandhi:** pete no

 **gay:** hear me out bro

 **Gandhi:** I know what you’re thinking  
so  
no

 **Gay** : but my plan is flawless  
so we just say that we’re all staying with trick  
cuz his parents are also churchies  
but they go to a different church than most of u  
so  
problem solved

 **Gandhi:** I still don’t approve of this idea

 **MORNING:** churchies  
rly pete

 **gay** : it makes sense  
junkies for christ

 **bsalty:** i kinda like the ring to that

 **halsey** has changed the name of the chat to **churchies - junkies for christ**

 **dead:** OKAY  
so  
who’s coming

 **angry fuck:** well im already here

 **dead:** yeh ur not going anywhere

 **MORNING:** ew

 **bsalty:** me nd daddy long legs are obvs coming

 **Gandhi:** someone has to look after pete

 **frobro** : someone has to look after mikey

 **MORNING:** oi

 **gay:** oi

 **tyjo:** jish

 **jishua:** ty

 **tyjo:** so

 **jishua** : sure

 **tyjo:** kk

 **halsey:** in other words  
they’re coming  
**@yelyah** wbu

 **yelyah** : count me innnn

 **dead:** coool

 **bsalty** : i can get green stuff

 **frobro:** vegetables?

 **gay:** ra ur so innocent

 **Gandhi** : isn’t ra like the egypt sun god

 **frobro** has changed **frobro** ’s name to **ra**

 **MORNING:** that suits him tbh

 **ra:** aw mikes

 **gay:** the sun gives u cancer mikes

 

“I wonder if Pete even realises that he’s crushing on Mikey.”, Dallon muses as he bites into his toast, looking at Brendon’s phone on the table.  
“Probably not. He’s too stuck in his head. Have you seen his notebooks?”, Brendon grins. “There’s so much poetry, lovey-dovey poetry.”  
“Do I want to know how you got access to his notebooks?”, Dallon peers at his friend, an amused smirk playing on his lips.  
“We work together in chemistry! You know that!”, Brendon exclaims, suddenly very defensive. Dallon giggles, throwing an arm across Brendon’s shoulders and pulling him closer.  
“I’m just messing with you, I’m well aware.”, he plants a kiss on Brendon’s cheek, earning a flustered glare in return. They had met up at their favourite Starbucks to eat breakfast, or rather - lunch. Considering that the clock had been well past twelve before they even arrived there.

Once their coffee and sandwiches have been fully devoured, they make their way out into the glaring sunshine and start heading in the direction of the Way household.  
“Hey, how about we buy some snacks?”, Dallon suggests when they come into view of the local Walmart.  
“YAAS!”, Brendon shouts happily. He grabs a shopping cart and climbs into the basket, grinning expectantly at Dallon - whom shakes his head with a deep sigh. He can’t help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips, however, and Brendon claps his hands excitedly when the shopping cart rolls into the store. Half an hour and three threats of being thrown out from three different employees later - they check out with two stuffed bags of goodies each, Brendon giggling madly as they hurry out through the doors.

Dallon is slightly ahead of Brendon as they walk down the street, which causes the latter to walk straight into the taller boy’s back when he comes to an abrupt stop.  
“What the f-”, Brendon starts, but cuts himself short as he takes in the view in front of them. A small group of people is walking toward them on the sidewalk. An all too familiar group of girls, eagerly chatting and laughing, all in matching jackets.  
“Shit.”, Dallon mumbles, and turns to face Brendon. “C’mon, let’s go.” Brendon follows immediately, his whole bouncy demeanour altered into uneasiness. They head up a side street, both of them tense and silent. When it’s clear that the group either hadn’t noticed them, or couldn’t be bothered to follow them, Dallon relaxes slightly.  
“I hate them.”, Brendon growls. “I hate that they make me feel so fucking powerless, just by existing. It’s not fucking fair.”  
“I know, B. I know.”, Dallon tries to sound soothing, but relates all too well to the feelings his friend is displaying. “How about we look forward to tonight instead, yeah? Ross isn’t worth your energy.”, he bumps their shoulders together and earns a hesitant smile in return.

 

 **Gandhi:** ty, josh, where you bois at

 **tyjo:** oow

 **halsey:** who hurt you

 **jishua:** it’s an abbrevation ash

 **halsey:** shit  
ofc it is

 **jishua:** your position as a translator for tyji is currently unstable

 **angry fuck:** tyjibberish - the language of the joshlers

 **halsey:** and im supposed to be fluent in that bullshittery  
I swear not to be at fault again.

 **ra** : I’m confused

 **MORNING:** dw, I think a lot of us are

 **gay** has changed **MORNING** ’s name to **EVENING**

 **jishua:** ill keep my eye on you ash

 **tyjo:** ò.ó

 **bsalty:** gee

 **dead:** bee

 **bsalty** : woah

 **tall assistant:** you succesfully caught him off guard  
if those snacks are smashed its gee’s fault

 **halsey** has changed bsalty’s name to Bee

 **Bee:** all i wanted was to complain about the distance between walmart and ur house  
i feel attacked  
there’s cheetos outside of my grocery bag

 **Gandhi:** has anyone seen pete

 **ra:** he and mikey went downstairs

 **Bee:** ooooooooooh

 **dead:** they better not be in my bedroom

 **ra:** can I use those spices for the pasta I’m making

 **dead:** use whatever you want ray  
parents told us to make food ourselves  
they’ll prolly be proud if some spices are gone

 **yelyah:** I brought bleach and hairdye  
since some of you didn’t make it to our hairdye hangout

 **jishua:** can we make that a monthly tradition plz  
I liked the russian roulette of hairdyes

 **tyjo:** yes

 **angry fuck:** HALES  
BLEACH ME

 **tall assistant** : I lost brendon

 **gay:** he’s in the basement  
please get him out of here

 **EVENING:** dallon  
PLEASE get him out of here

 **Bee** has sent a picture to **churchies - junkies for christ**

 **Gandhi** : wtf pete?

 **dead:** mikey  
we need to talk

 **tall assistant:** I guess he was aware of the crush then

 **gay:** BRENDON YOU FUCKWIT  
WE WERE JUST TESTING

 **EVENING:** “testing” huh

 **gay:** i mean  
its not that i didnt like kissing you  
i just  
idk

 **EVENING:** wow  
thanks

 **gay:** mikes come back

 **tyjo:** josh

 **jishua:** ty

 **tyjo:** roof

 **jishua:** yiss!

 **halsey:** don’t fall down

 **tyjo:** kk

 **ra:** FOOD’S DONE

 **Bee:** has anyone seen my bag

 **tall assistant:** fairly sure you left it in the kitchen?

 **dead:** ray this pasta is DELICIOUS

 **Gandhi:** mikey please stop talking with your mouth full

 **EVENING:** sorry trick  
it’s just  
this food is amazing

 **yelyah** has changed **ra** ’s name to **masterchefray**

 **tall assistant:** I agree with the others  
this is delicious

 **Bee:** best oral ive had in a while

 **tyjo:** thx ash

 **jishua:** thx ash

 **halsey:** yw bois  
don’t think I’m mommying you tho  
it’s just too good to miss out on  
plus neither of you have eaten anything today

 **jishua:** how

 **halsey:** it’s my tyji-sense, don’t question it

\--------------------- an empty pot of pasta later ————————————

 **dead:** my pasta floats

 **Gandhi:** THERE’S A RAINBOW

 **gay:** what magic did you spice this with ray  
this beats any pasta ive ever tried  
srsly

 **masterchefray:** green stuff ofc  
always use green spices for pasta  
red spices don’t taste as nice  
and blue is just angry

 **Bee:** I agree.

 **dead:** the red ones make you fly  
and the blue ones help you fall

 **tyjo:** yellow spices are too fluffy, but like, in a calming way y’know?

 **jishua:** I relate to that, it’s kind of like climbing a tree so far up that you reach the wobbly parts

 **tyjo:** and then on the decent you slide along the trunk until you feel green under your feet

 **jishua:** grounded in the best way

 **dead:** fall on your tongue like pixie dust

 **angry fuck** : am I the only one feeling worried about them talking coherently

 **halsey:** no, no you’re not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wasn't too vague.


	5. Sassley Ashley and the Trickmeister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have been turned, if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ididathing so here's another chapter. A little shorter than the others, but, it's a chapter.  
> ENJOY!

Something warm and heavy is making it impossible for Frank to move his legs, and for a moment he assumes that it’s the family dog. He blinks his eyes open and frowns at the dark heap. It’s probably not the dog. His brain jumps to the next conclusion - Gerard. But why would he be sprawled across his legs, instead of curled up at his side?  
  
Frank pushes himself up on his elbows, accidentally nudging something soft behind him that emits a pained groan. By now he can practically feel the questionmarks bouncing around in his skull. As his eyes adjust to the heavy contrast between the sunlit parts of the room and the shadowy corner he’s in, several things dawn on him.  
  
One, he’s not at home. Two, he’s going to be in a lot of trouble for that first one because three, he’s still grounded. Four, all of his friends are laying in various stages of unconsciousness around the room. Five, his head is killing him and six, his throat feels like a dry desert. A _dry_ desert.  
  
The heap on his legs turns out to be Brendon, happily snoring with his head on a body with so long legs that it can only belong to Dallon. Another pair of legs is stretched across that body’s torso, and in that way it continues across what Frank now has concluded is the Way’s living room.

By the time he’s managed to make it out from underneath his heavily sleeping friend and tip-toed his way to the kitchen, one of the others have managed to wake up. A bleary-eyed Pete stumbles across the limbs of their friends on his way to counter where Frank is sipping on a glass of water.  
“Wh-timissit”, he grumbles as he snags the glass from Frank.  
“Uh, in english?”  
“What time is it?”, Pete asks again, his voice somewhat clearer after emptying the glass. He hands it back to Frank. Frank stares at the empty glass in his hands, contemplating if he should argue that the polite thing to do would be to refill it, but decides against it. Too much effort. He refills it himself.  
  
“Past lunch, I think. The sun’s pretty high up.”  
“Where did we get the booze from?”  
“What booze?”, Frank’s puzzled expression makes Pete frown. He’s trying to stand still, but for some reason the room kind of keeps wobbling around.  
“I think I’m drunk?”, Pete’s voice turns up at the end, uncertain. He rubs his forehead.  
“I think Ray used Brendon’s weed in the pasta.”  
“Oh.”, Pete pauses. “Wow.” He turns around, leaning against the counter next to Frank. “That explains a lot.” Frank huffs out a laugh.  
“Should we wake the others?”  
“In a minute. The room is kind of.. Doing this thing.”, Pete says, vaguely drawing circles in the air with a finger.

When the room has stopped ‘doing this thing’, Pete goes digging in the pantry. Frank is quizzical for a whole of ten seconds, before he hurries to put his hands over his ears. Stillness can only last for so long when Pete Wentz is around, and what is about to happen is the opposite of quiet and calm. As Frank predicted, Pete starts banging the two large pot-lids together while loudly singing an off-pitch interpretation of Spice Girls’ song Wannabe.

The response from his sleeping audience can only be described as utter chaos. No one stays asleep, and everyone are equally confused with their mental state as well as their whereabouts. Save possibly Gerard. Sleeping underneath the coffee table of their living room is not entirely foreign to him.  
  
It takes the group almost twenty minutes to rid Pete of his “instrument” and stop stumbling across each other. Frank watches from a safe distance, seated on the counter he had been leaning against. Now the group is spread out in the living room again, most seated with a glass of water in one hand and two of them - Patrick and Mikey, sitting on top of a disgruntled Pete.

“Taco bell?”, comes a mumbled question. Frank isn’t sure if it’s Josh or Tyler asking, but it has to be one of them. A murmur of agreement comes from several of the tired teenagers, and they start searching for shoes and other belongings that have been misplaced during the night.

  
**Gandhi:** my throat hurts

**tyjo:** the hell was in that pasta ray

**angry fuck:** fairy sure beebo has the answer to that

**dead:** fairy frank

**Bee:** fuck  
really

**angry fuck:** how else would you explain this madness  
i wasn’t the one singing about blowing my brains out and eating pixie dust gee

**Bee:** shit

**dead** : did i do that?

**angry fuck** : yes

**dead:** awesome

**masterchefray:** I did ask if I could use the spices

**Bee:** but like  
it was weed ray  
how did u not notice

**masterchefray:** green, dried herbs in the kitchen  
how was I supposed to know it was weed

**angry fuck:** ALRIGHT  
end of discussion  
at least we had fun

**yelyah** has sent a picture to **churchies - christ junkies**

**Gandhi** : I.. Don’t remember that.

**Bee:** how tf did u get up there

**gay:** don’t underestimate the trickmeister

**halsey** has changed **Gandhi** ’s name to **trickmeister**

**jishua:** he was with me and ty on the roof for a while  
afaik he said “the show must go on” and kept climbing

**trickmeister:** why did no one stop me?!  
I could’ve fallen down and broken my neck

**masterchefray:** do you honestly believe anyone would have the wits to do that patrick

**EVENING** : not to mention the fact that everyone was high as kites

**trickmeister** : but I was standing on top of the chimney

**yelyah:** yup  
and you were hella proud too

**trickmeister:** and all you did was take pictures  
Hales I’m disappointed

**halsey:** she’s a busy woman  
leave her alone

**tall assistant:** can we just agree that it was no one’s fault  
And that this taco bell is the best thing to happen since that pasta  
And that neither of the women have any responsibility to keep of track of anyone but themselves

**angry fuck:** ^

**tyjo:** ^

**jishua:** ^

**halsey** : ^

**trickmeister:** fine

**gay:** INCOMING

**gay** has sent a picture to **churchies - christ junkies**

**Bee:** oh fuck no

**angry fuck:** ash sit down  
don’t flail and the wasp won’t sting

**dead:** did you just compare ross to a wasp

**yelyah:**  wasps everywhere are offended

**halsey:** but she’s alone  
perfect time for some revenge

**trickmeister:** honestly looks like someone beat you to it ash  
like, literally BEAT you to it

**angry fuck:** that is one massive black eye

**jishua:** ASH

**tyjo:** holy shit ash

**dead:** what’s happening

**EVENING:** if u weren’t so busy doodling on that napking u woulda seen that

**dead:** it’s a napking alright

**yelyah** has changed **halsey** ’s name to **sassley**

**Bee:** idek what to say right now

**dead:** WHAT HAPPENED

**tyjo:** ash just fucking right up waltzed over to ross, asked if she wanted some ice for that eye and emptied her skittles freeze over her head

**gay:** QUEEN

**sassley:** damn rite

**tall assistant:** Not to be that guy but  
I do think there was more than sugary ice running down her face when she ran to the bathroom

**angry fuck:** tbqfh she deserved it  
we’re all ded on monday  
but she deserved it

**EVENING** has changed the name of the chat to **come monday we’ll be the kids from yesterday**

**EVENING:** because monday is tomorrow  
geddit

**dead:** mikey no

**Sassley** has changed **EVENING** ’s name to **noway**

**trickmeister:** hah

**gay:** can someone remove beebo from dallon  
this is making me queasy

  
By the time Riley Ross comes back out from the bathroom, the group of nerdy teens from her high school has finished their food and left. A small sigh of relief escapes her, and she realises with dread that their positions somehow had switched. She sends a quick text to one of the girl’s from the team, biting her lower lip in an attempt to stop the unnerving emotions from getting a grip on her. It was a one time thing. Nothing will be different tomorrow. Her squad knows that her dad has.. Issues. They will think nothing of it. Finally, finally a familiar car pulls up outside and Riley has to stop herself from running out of the restaurant. _This day can’t get much worse._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing, who's that? I don't know her.


	6. Floating goats for Satan and tofu toes for Dallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #savingprivatepete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates, but hey, I'm still updating. And over 200 hits, that's cool!

“Is it just me or has this day been awfully normal?”, Mikey asks as he spins the last slice of pizza on his plate with a bony finger.  
“Don’t jinx it, please.”, Gerard sighs. His plate is empty and pushed to the side, a notebook in it’s place.  
“What are you writing?”, Frank has a hand on one of Gerard’s shoulders, and his jaw hooked over the other one. Mikey and Ray exchange a look full of unspoken acknowledgement.  
  
Their small-talk is interrupted by a sudden explosion of sound, reminding Mikey of that one time someone managed to get a cow into the cafeteria. He has a feeling that the source of the sound has something to do with the culprits of that event, and finds himself correct when he turns in his seat.  
  
Pete has found his heelies.  
  
“Oh lord..”, Mikey mumbles, eyes wide as he takes in the scene before him.  
“I think it takes more than a lord to sort that out.”, Frank grumbles.  
  
Not only has Pete found his bloody heelies. He has also found that speaker-clad backpack of his and is accompanied by Brendon. Brendon wearing thigh-high boots with abnormally high heels that most definitely do not abide by the school’s dress code. To make matters worse, Brendon is pushing Pete around while simultaneously doing something akin to interpretive dancing.

“I don’t know either of them.”, Dallon states as he sinks down in his seat next to Ray.  
“Any clue why they are doing.. Whatever it is they are doing?”, Mikey looks at their slowly deflating friend.  
“Destroying what little chance they had at surviving high school, you mean? No clue. They’re idiots. That’s all I know.”, Dallon sighs, heavily. “Tell me if they’re coming in our direction, I’d like a chance to avoid being seen with them.”  
Ray pats his shoulder. “I think it’s a little too late for that.”

  
**dead:** just letting the ones not currently in the cafeteria know that they are lucky

 **tyjo:** sup

 **jishua:** why

 **sassley:** why do i feel like i’m missing out on something fun

 **trickmeister:** What is Pete doing?

 **tall assistant:** not only pete, trick. Brendon as well

 **trickmeister:** oh lord.

 **angry fuck** : satan more like

 **noway:** and there’s the principal

 **dead:** smh

 **masterchefray:** those two shoulda never been allowed out of preschool

 **yelyah:** why did brendon just run past my classroom in monstrous high heels

 **tall assistant:** that boy needs adult supervision, jfc

 **Bee:** MAN DOWN  
MANDOWN  
I RPEAT  
MAN DOWN

 **tall assistant:** what’s going on bren?

 **Bee:** PETE HEELIED STRAIGHT INTO ROSS’ MINIONS  
IM STILL RUNNING

 **tyjo:** jish

 **jishua:** omw

 **trickmeister:** Ash, what are they doing?

 **sassley:** #savingprivatepete

 **noway:** I’ve got a bad feeling about this whole thing

 **dead:** you jinxed it mikes, you jinxed it.

 **yelyah:** situation seems resolved?  
ty and josh just ran in the opposite direction  
pushing pete in front of them

 **noway:** where’s that mark kid when you need him and his camera

 **gay:** R THEY AFTER US

 **yelyah:** not yet  
still nothing  
nope  
nopetynope  
OH  
there we go  
Yep  
four angry jocks coming ur way

 **Sassley:** hide in the closet bois

 **tyjo:** smart

 **gay:** STOP TYPING I ALMOST HIT THAT WALL

 **noway:** don’t drink and drive - don’t type and push?

 **jishua:** we’re safe.

 **Bee:** i may have a slight problem

 **tall assistant:** Brendon.

 **Bee:** it’s not as bad as that time weekes

 **tall assistant:** it better not be.

 **dead:** wait, what time?

 **Bee:** I’M STUCK IN THE RAFTERS OF THE GYM HALL

 **noway:** what the everling fuck  
how did u even

 **yelyah:** in those heels??

 **Bee:** that’s kinda part of the problem

 **angry fuck:** i know my way around there

 **dead:** im just getting more confused by the minute  
i think frank is coming to rescue u

 **tall assistant:** WAIT FOR ME

 **dead:** okay frank AND dallon are coming for u B  
i’d also like to know what you could have done that is worse than this

 **Bee:** don’t bring any jocks with u

 **tyjo:** they’re busy dw

 **sassley:** weren’t you guys hiding  
how are the jocks busy

 **jishua:** principal

 **yelyah:** (a)

 **trickmeister:** what’s that supposed to mean

 **yelyah** : it used to be a shortcut for an emoji of an angel I think

 **trickmeister:** in what century??

 **yelyah:** idk  
whatever century msn still existed in

 **angry fuck:** wow  
hales ur ancient  
anyhow  
the bee has been rescued

 **Bee** : u sacrificed my thigh highs :(((  
also I’m hotsexual and not bi

 **dead:** what

 **noway:** that’s not a real thing brendon

 **Bee:** DONT JUDGE ME

 **tall assistant:** Brendon, it’s pansexual  
tou don’t care about gender

 **gay:** are u implying a footfetish or do u want tofu

 **Bee:** has to be hot people  
therefore  
Hotsexual

 **dead:** whatever floats your goat

 **tall assistant:** PETE WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS  
typos happen

 **trickmeister:** let the man live  
No kinkshaming in this chat

 **sassley:** if dallon wants toes then let dallon have toes

 **noway:** I think my brother might be a satanist

 **dead:** mikey what

 **noway:** floating goats gerard??

 **yelyah:** so wait  
dallon has a toe-fetish and gerard sacrifices floating goats to satan?

 **masterchefray:** I want new friends.

 **dead** : id still like to know what Brendon has done that was worse than getting stuck in the gym hall rafters in monstrous thigh highs

 **tall assistant:** well

 **Bee:** NO  
NONONONONO  
NO

 **Bee** has removed **tall assistant** from **come monday we’ll be the kids from yesterday.**

 **noway:** hey that reminds me  
i haven’t seen ross with her minions today

 **gay:** don’t question it mikes  
let’s just enjoy it while it lasts

 **dead** has added **tall assistant** to **come monday we’ll be the kids from yesterday.**

 **dead:** u were saying?

 **tall assistant:** BRENDON AND I WERE ON A WEEKEND TRIP WITH MY PARENTS AND SUDDENLY BREDON SAID HE HAD A SLIGHT PROBLEM AND MY DAD WALKED IN ON ME TRYING TO HELP HIM GET HIS FUCKING PANTIES OVER HIS BOOTS BECAUSE THE IDIOT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO WEAR THOSE WHEN WE WERE ON A TRIP WITH MY PARENTS AND THEN TRY TO PULL THEM OVER HIS OVERSIZED BOOTS

 **Bee** has left **come monday we’ll be the kids from yesterday.**

 **yelyah:** woah  
did u have that copied or are you just hella fast

 **trickmeister:** THIS IS A NO SHAME ZONE

 **trickmeister** has changed the name of the chat to **#noshamezone**

 **noway** has added **Bee** to **#noshamezone**

 **Bee** has changed **Bee** ’s name to **Beetrayed**

 **Bee** has changed **tall assistant** ’s name **Betrayer**

 **angry fuck:** that’s gonna be confusing

 **Beetrayed:** i trusted u dallon  
consider my panties twisted

 **Betrayer:** you weren’t the one having a VERY awkward conversation with your father after mentioned incident.

 **Beetrayed:** I WAS THE VICTIM IN THE SITUATION

 **tyjo:** The Assault Of The Twisted Panties ™ - coming soon to a cinema near you.

 **jishua:** oml

 **trickmeister:** why are you people like this

By the time the periods after lunch starts, Pete finds himself lounging alone by a mirror in a bathroom on the first floor. The lesson he’s currently avoiding is one of his least favourite for several reasons. Neither of his friends share this class with him, Ross’ minions do, and the teacher is a sports’ freak who hates anyone who isn’t a jock. In other words - this class is hell for Pete.  
  
He has already scrolled through what little social media he has an interest in, and is now busying himself with trying to figure out how many colours he can spot in his eyes. They are brown, but in different lights he can spot hints of green and yellow, sometimes even something close to red. Due to this “occupation”, he’s been silent for quite some time, and he was very convinced that he was alone in the bathroom to begin with.  
  
Thus - he is startled and smacks his forehead on the mirror when someone suddenly sobs in one of the stalls behind him. He locks eyes with his wide-eyed reflection and listens in silence as someone sniffles and huffs. He has heard rumours of ghosts in the school building, but Pete decides that it’s more likely to be another student.  
  
He traces the sound to the first stall by the door and gently knocks on it.  
“Hey, you alright in there?”  
Whoever is hiding on the other side whimpers and tries to reply, instead ending up with a row of incomprehensible noises Pete labels as gibberish.  
“Are you having a panic attack?”, he asks instead. The person on the other side makes a noise of acknowledgement and Pete takes a deep breath. “Alright. Try to count down from ten and breathe deeply with me, yeah?” Another noise of acknowledgement. Pete takes a deep, audible breath, holds it for a few seconds and then sighs it out while saying: “Ten.”  
  
At first the other student is unable to speak, but by the time they reach six they are repeating the numbers back to him. Pete is feeling slightly lightheaded from controlling his breathing so much without actually being in a state of needing it, but it’s worth it when he hears a deep sigh from the person when they reach zero.  
“Thank you..”, they mumble, their voice so soft that Pete assumes they have to be quite young.  
“No problem, dude. I’ve been there so many times, I know how horrible it can be. I’d recommend talking to someone about it, therapy is a good option. The school’s nurse is pretty stupid though.” Pete is rewarded with a giggle, he smiles at the closed door. “Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair. Stay strong.” He turns to leave, but is stopped by the person speaking up again.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Pete. Yours?”  
“Uh..” A pause follows. “R-ryan.”  
“Awesome. I’ll see you around, Ryan.” A hesitant noise of acknowledgement, and Pete is out of there.

 **gay:** the weirdest thing just happened

 **trickmeister:** do I need to worry about you saying that considering what happened earlier today

 **gay:** no  
I helped some kid

 **trickmeister:** okay that is really weird

 **noway:** since when does pete the gay™ help kids

 **gay:** since i walk in on someone having a panic attack in a bathroom stall

 **dead:** wait  
did you walk into the stall?

 **angry fuck:** so u caused the panic attack?

 **Beetrayed:** jfc pete contain yourself

 **gay:** NO  
listen ok  
i was hiding the from the jockthusiast in the bathroom  
right  
so i was wasting time by the mirror  
anjoying my reflection  
as one does  
then someone fucking sobs behind me and i smack my head in the mirror

 **noway:** lol

 **gay:** stfu

 **dead:** wtf is the jockthusiast?

 **gay:** IM TRYING TO TELL U SOMETHING HERE

 **Betrayer:** it's a jock-enthusiastic teacher

 **dead:**  oh ok  
sry

 **gay:** right  
so someone sobs  
turns out they’re having a fucking panic attack  
and i can’t just leave them there because that shit’s absolutely horrible  
apparently their name is ryan

 **Beetrayed:** what year is he in?

 **gay:** didn’t ask  
sounded young tho

 **noway** has changed **gay** ’s name to **he protecc**

 **he protecc:** wow mikey  
i feel honored

 **dead:** stop hitting on my brother

 **noway:** you have no say in this gerard

 **dead:** im your older brother  
it’s my job

 **noway:** frank

 **angry fuck:** mikey

 **noway:** gerard obvs needs to get laid

 **dead:** MIKEY NO

 **noway:** :))

 **angry fuck:** i mean i can fix that  
gee how about we defile your brother’s bed after school

 **dead** : I like the sound of that

 **angry fuck:** my name got a whole new meaning now

 **noway:** NO  
ABORT MISSION

 **sassley** : i believe ur plan backfired mr way

 **noway:** :((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are good for my writing motivation, just so you know.


	7. Ray Toro evolves into Rage Toro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some randomness, some internal drama, some foreshadowing for things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my creativity spikes when I'm running on four hours of sleep, who knew? That said, if something comes across as utter bullcrap - blame my lack of sleep.

**angry fuck** : bois  
i have news

 **tyjo:** spill the beans franko

 **jishua:** we’re listening my bro

 **dead:** did someone give them weed again

 **sassley:** redbull and no sleep has kinda the same effect

 **noway:** makes sense

 **tyjo** : ash needs a break from being our running translator sometimes yanno

 **jishua:** indeed she does  
good thing we make more sense irl  
Anyway frank, what’s the news?

 **angry fuck** : remember that shit with the weirdos that sexed while I was in the same bunk bed?

 **Beetrayed:** the ones you didn’t have sex with?

 **angry fuck:** .. ill let that slide  
anywho  
apparently they’re child predators

 **dead:** HWAT

 **angry fuck:** yeah well they showed up on the news last night  
my parents majorly freaked out about it  
i spilled what happened  
never seen my mother so devastated  
they called the police and shit

 **trickmeister:** this is so messed up

 **angry fuck:** tell me about it

 **dead:** are u ok?

 **angry fuck:** tbh I wouldn’t mind if you could come over

 **dead:** be there in ten  
<3

 **angry fuck:** <3

 **tyjo:** I hope they get a proper fucking sentence for pulling that shit.

 **jishua:** what channel and what time were they on?

 **tyjo:** dw I found them already.

 **jishua:** oh good.

 **trickmeister:** what are you going to do with that information Tyler?

 **tyjo:** oh nothing  
As long as they don’t show up anywhere near frank or anyone else I care about.

 **yelyah:** what did I miss and why is tyty making sense

 **sassley:** redbull and child predators

 **yelyah:** wait, in what order

 **sassley:** opposite of your question

 **yelyah:** right, thanks

 **masterchefray:** I’m confused

 **he protecc:** aren’t you always ray

 **masterchefray:** touché

The phone bounces off of Tyler’s stomach when Josh jumps onto the bed.  
“Jishwa! My phone coulda’ died!”, he exclaims with a pout toward his giggling friend. Josh runs a hand through his hair and shuffles up above Tyler, leaning his back against the headboard of his bed with one leg on each side of his friend’s shoulders. Tyler worms his way backward, squirming around until he has his head on one of Josh’s thighs. Their eyes lock, for a moment the passage of time seems to seize to exist.  
  
It doesn’t of course. That would be ridiculous. But if anyone would ask either Tyler or Josh how many seconds they spent just telepathically talking to each other by gazing into each other’s eyes, the answer would range from around two to two thousand.  
“I hope Frank is doing alright.”, Josh says after a while. Tyler’s eyes travel around the room.  
  
“You know that I was serious before, right?”  
“Of course. I take everything you say seriously.”, Josh absentmindedly plays with a few strands of Tyler’s hair. Tyler hums.  
“I wonder how long it will take the other’s to figure it out.”  
Josh huffs out a laugh. “Way longer than it took you, mr. Genius.”  
“It’s not rocket science, Josh. I barely needed to explain it to you.”  
“The others aren’t quite as good listeners as you are, though.”  
“Patrick and Ray are.”  
“Trick is constantly worrying and Ray is constantly confused.”  
“Fair point. I suppose Ashley and Haley are second to us, then.”  
“Sounds likely, yeah. At least I hope Ash didn’t know when she-”  
“She’s got too big a heart for that.”, Tyler interrupts. Josh snickers.  
“True.”  
  
A knock on the door to Josh’s room sends both boys flying off the bed. It’s Jordan that then pokes his head in, eyebrows raised at the two older boys on the floor.  
“We need to get going or we’re gonna be late, bros.”, his shit-eating grin has Tyler blushing and Josh sputtering nonsense, until the latter finds his feet and shoos his younger brother out of the room.  
“Jesus..”  
“At least we’re out of bed now.”, Josh smiles sheepishly.  
Tyler buries his face in his hands with a groan.

 **dead:** frank and I are not coming to school today bois

 **noway:** do the parents know

 **dead:** I may have snuk out without telling them  
Frank’s still suspended for what he did to brendon last week

 **noway:** smh  
ur supposed to be the “old and responsible” one

 **dead:** too busy being a superhero

 **angry fuck:** <3

 **he protecc:** wait wasn’t frank in school yesterday

 **angry fuck:** idd but obvs no one pays attention

 **sassley:** that’s enough gay for now  
ty-guy and joshua u bois ouw?

 **jishua:** jordan flung us out of bed  
ty is moping

 **tyjo:** lies and slander  
I’m smiling as bright as the sun

 **trickmeister:** not to be that guy but it’s raining outside

 **tyjo:** fuck you and your logic  
It’s too early for this  
Carry me

 **sassley** has sent a picture to **#noshamezone**

 **masterchefray:** otp

 **Beetrayed:** dallon why don’t u ever carry me like that

 **Betrayer** : I drive you to school

 **Beetrayed:** CARRY ME FROM THE CAR

 **Betrayer:** remind me why I’m spending this much time with you again

 **sassley:** he’s the only one not bothered by your height

 **masterchefray:** ouch

 **yelyah:** sassley strikes again

 **Beetrayer:** i also come with perks  
;)

 **jishua:** keep it in your pants brendon

 **tyjo:** jish if you drop me I stg

 **sassley:** there’s a nice looking puddle right here J

 **yelyah:** I see you guys  
why is tyler’s arm outstretched like that?

 **sassley:** he’s holding josh’s phone hostage

 **tyjo:** phone pinching at its finest

“I will drop you if you so much as consider letting go of my phone!”, Josh’s voice reaches Hayley as they approach the door she’s holding up for the trio. Tyler has one arm slung around Josh’s neck and the other stretched right out of right for his currently red-haired friend, a phone pinned between his thumb and index finger. Once the boys have entered, Ashley grabs the door and pushes Hayley in front of her.

“See what I have to put up with?”, she exclaims and gestures toward the bickering mountain that is Tyler riding on Josh’s back.  
“It could be worse.”, Hayley replies, a smirk tugging at her lips. “It could be Pete and Brendon.”  
“.. Okay, good point.”

The taller girl pauses and studies the pair in front of them, still squabbling over who is to let go of what in which order. Then, Ashley calmly saunters up to them and snatches the phone out of Tyler’s grasp. It takes him a moment to realise that it is no longer in his possession, and when he does - he panics.

“No, no, NO, Ash! Wait ‘til he-”, he’s cut short by his own squeal when Josh lets go of both of his legs just as he starts flailing his arms. Instead of getting Ashley’s attention, he lands with a loud thud on the floor. Hayley stares in disbelief at her friends. They really are something else.  
As Josh realises his mistake and starts spluttering apologies to his seething friend, Ashley calmly hooks her arm with Hayley and leads her toward their lockers.  
“Let’s just.. Leave them to it. Yeah?”  
“Tyler’s most definitely going to get back at you for that.”, Hayley giggles.  
“Good thing I don’t have any classes with him today, then!”, Ashley grins widely.

 **noway:** who’s up for raiding taco bell instead of eating the sorry excuse for food they serve here

 **tyjo:** ash u owe me

 **sassley:** im very much innocent tyvm

 **tyjo:** it takes horns to hold up your halo

 **noway:** since when do u listen to papa roach

 **tyjo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **yelyah:** I’m not available as a witness for the incident™

 **angry fuck:** what’s going on

 **jishua:** I may have dropped tyler

 **Beetrayed:** WHERES THE PICTURES

 **sassley:** sadly I was too busy caring about my friend’s wellbeing to capture the moment

 **tyjo:** which translates directly to; “too busy making a run for the lockers to avoid tyler’s wrath”

 **dead** : it’s really weirding me out that he’s making so much sense

 **he protecc:** ikr?

 **trickmeister:** for the love of god will you lot stop babbling in this bloody chat

 **dead:** easy tiger

 **sassley:** someone’s cranky

 **trickmeister:** just stfu  
all of you  
pete included

 **he protecc:** even me?  
oh  
:(

The sigh that escapes the small, fedora-clad teenager’s mouth is that of a person who knows that the inevitable is about to happen. If someone were to define the sigh, there would be a mix of dread and hopelessness in it. Admittedly, he could simply leave the group chat and pretend that he has no clue about what is going on, but right now his brain is cutting him no slack whatsoever. The thoughts are racing at full speed, and none of them are making much sense.  
  
It’s not panic, and not quite anxiety, but something related to the two. And all because of a conversation he was not supposed to hear. The pros and cons of being a small, silent person that goes unnoticed at best and is run over at worst. As soon as one of the others lay their eyes on him, they will know. They won’t know _what_ it is they know, but they will _know_. That’s enough to make Patrick Stump skip class.  
  
His phone buzzes. Some of the thoughts speeding around behind his eyes turn into foul words, aimed at his friends that are unable to give him peace of mind for even two minutes. Two minutes, is that so much to ask for? Well, _obviously._ He sighs once more, this time following it up by tipping his head forward and smacking his forehead against the wall he’s standing by. An unnecessary effect, considering that he’s alone - hiding at a dead around a corner where no one goes.  
  
One thought halts at the front of his mind. _Why is there a dead end around a corner at the end of a hallway?_ He looks around. _Ah._ There’s a part of the wall where a door has obviously been before, and whoever did the job of covering it up was pretty damn terrible. His phone buzzes again, he swears that it gets louder every time. He sighs.

 **Beetrayed:** why is pattycakes mad?

 **he protecc:** he’s not gonna get happier if u keep calling him that

 **angry fuck:** how about  
a cake made of pancake  
that would kinda make sense to call pattycakes

 **Beetrayed:** ooooh pancakes  
DALLON I WANT PANCAKES

 **Betrayer** has changed **Beetrayed** ’s name to **needy beatch**

 **trickmeister:** how about no, frank

 **he protecc:** oheeeeey trick  
Where u at?

 **needy beatch:** okay im slightly offended

 **trickmeister:** im fine pete

 **he protecc:** I didn’t ask about that

 **trickmeister:** ik, but that’s the answer you get

 **needy beatch:** dallon stop ignoring me :(

 **dead:** okay has mikey taken patrick’s phone or what’s going on here

 **noway:** why would that be me??

 **dead:** cynical enough to be you

 **he protecc:** mikey’s not cynical gee  
he’s a proud pessimist and a very neutral man

 **dead:** so  
a cynical

 **needy beatch:** who’s in class with dallon atm

 **jishua:** I already threw a note at him, sry B

 **needy beatch:** I thank you kindly for your honorable gesture, Joshua. This turn of events was.. Not anticipated and has left me feeling weak..  
for weekes.  
:3

 **masterchefray:** OKAY THAT’S IT THE CLEANSE IS ON

 **masterchefray** has removed **needy beatch** from **#noshamezone.**

 **masterchefray** has removed **jishua** from **#noshamezone.**

 **masterchefray** has removed **trickmeister** from **#noshamezone.**

 **masterchefray** has removed **he protecc** from **#noshamezone.**

 **noway:** ray?

 **masterchefray** has removed **noway** from **#noshamezone.**

 **sassley:** um

 **masterchefray** has removed **sassley** from **#noshamezone.**

At this point in time, eleven teenagers are staring with baffled expressions at their phones. The twelfth student is also staring at their phone, but with a lot less puzzlement - and a lot more anger. Pent up frustration is never healthy, and every teenager carries a certain amount of it at all times. Some more than others. His friends would not think twice about putting Ray in the category of lesser amounts inner rage, but another thing teenagers have in common is that they often struggle with their own emotions.  
  
Something has been nipping at the edges of Ray’s calm exterior for a long period of time, and now something finally made a piece of it tear off. A crack in an otherwise smooth surface - if you will. His hair is looking more frazzled than normally, but he’s not paying attention to his hair today. Today, he is paying attention to his emotions. And that is a rare thing for Ray Toro.  
  
Once his breathing has evened out, and the red hue has drained from the world around him, he stalks directly to his locker. Not two minutes later he’s heading down the street, away from the school. Sometimes, you just need a break. And today, Ray Toro needs one hell of a break.  
  
**yelyah** has changed  **masterchefray** 's name to  **rage toro**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be having a little too much fun playing around with this fix. So many options.


	8. mildly satanic frankvsfrank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring CrankthatFrank and Mark Eshleman.
> 
> Frank is still suspended, Ray is more of a goner than Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration struck, did a thing. No storytelling parts in this one, but it's a chapter.

**Patrick Stump** has added **Pete Wentz, Gerard Way, Mikey way, Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero, Ashley Frangipane** and **Hayley Williams** to the chat.

 **Ashley Frangipane** has changed **Ashley Frangipane** 's name to **halsey.**

 **Patrick Stump:** guys code blue  
I repeat  
code blue

 **halsey:** what is code blue

 **Mikey Way:** DO WE HAVE A PINAO

 **Frank Iero:** why do u need a pineapple

 **Mikey Way:** piano*  
turd  
read between the typos

 **Gerard Way:** Ty prolly has a keytar in his backpocket

 **Patrick Stump:** @ **Pete Wentz** fetch

 **halsey** has added **Josh Dun** and **Tyler Joseph** to the chat.

 **Josh Dun:** ty wants his phone back

 **Mikey Way:** you mistook a phone for a keytar?

 **Pete Wentz:** was what he had in his backpocket aight

 **Patrick Stump:** thanks, Pete.

 **Frank Iero:** how does neither of you have an app for instruments on your phones  
like  
we’re all music hoes

 **halsey** has changed the name of the chat to **music hoes.**

 **Mikey Way** : frnk has a point

 **halsey** has changed **Frank Iero** 's name to **frnk.**

 **Dallon Weekes:** what’s code blue

 **Gerard Way:** remember that weird blue-haired kid a few years back that switched out the majority of words in sentences with “yee” and fetishized beebo?

 **Dallon Weekes:** wasn’t that kid also named frank

 **frnk:** u wot  
impossible  
THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE

 **Mikey Way:** we’re several thousand kids at this school  
I doubt you’re the only one

 **frnk:** fuck you and your logic milkyway

 **halsey** has changed **Mikey Way** 's name to **milkyway**

 **Josh Dun:** ty rly wants his phone back

 **Patrick Stump:** Pete give him his phone back

 **halsey:** too late

 **Brendon Urie:** WHY WAS I NOT INVITED TO THE GANGBANG  
oh nvm they’re fighting

 **Hayley Williams:** brendon urie ladies and gentlemen  
if it’s not sensual enough it aint worth his time

 **halsey:** so if tyler takes off his shirt

 **Josh Dun:** I approve of this message

 **Brendon Urie:** did i hear topless

 **milkyway:** im not sure if I should be fascinated or disturbed

 **Patrick Stump:** I’m leaning toward disturbed  
Why did pete take his shirt off too  
Oh god

 **frnk:** this is entertaining  
even if I can’t see it

 **Gerard Way:** mikey when and where and how did you get popcorn

 **milkyway:** magic  
Possibly from the store I was skipping class at

 **Gerard Way:** without me????

 **milkyway:** bro  
I tried to ask  
but you were texting frank

 **Gerard Way:** …  
can I at least have some popcorn

 **Hayley Williams:** where’d dallon go  
we need him to control beebo  
holy shit ash I did not realize you could yell that loud

 **halsey** : it’s a rarely used ability of mine  
acquired from screaming matches with tyler as a kid  
he was mostly twenty something feet above me  
so  
yanno

 **Hayley Williams:** not surprised tbh

 **Brendon** has added **Frank Gioia** to **music hoes**.

 **frnk:** ytf would u add him

 **halsey:** im confused  
brendon is still in the middle of..  
“wrestling”  
pete and tyler

 **Dallon Weekes:** confused because they’re topless or because it’s them

 **halsey:** it’s just a very odd combination of people  
but mostly it’s just  
how did he add a person to the chat while  
yeah  
whatever that is

 **Frank Gioia:** this is real  
I’ve died and gone to emo heaven  
Omfg

 **frnk:** can we kick him out

 **Frank Gioia:** hiiii frank don’t kill me :))

 **frnk:** do I know you?  
I do don’t I

 **Frank Gioia:** nope!  
not at all  
not even almost  
most definitely not

 **frnk:** so that’s a yes then

 **Frank Gioia:** no  
you don’t know me  
I’m no one

 **Patrick Stump:** blue hair, ring any bells?

 **frnk:** wait  
ur the kid that is terrified of me

 **Gerard Way:** it’s the guy with the triangle and three eyed cat

 **halsey:** that sounds mildly satanic

 **Gerard Way:** it’s just some shit he draws all the time in art class

 **frnk:** can u explain “bussy”

 **Frank Gioia:** well for starters  
it’s not a boy pussy

 **Tyler Joseph** : why is he in our chat.

 **Josh Dun:** blue frank

 **Frank Gioia:** JOSH DUN OMG  
I mean  
Josh, cool, hi

 **Josh Dun:** wanna hear something cool

 **Frank Gioia:** sure!!

 **Josh Dun:** SUCCULENT  
:)

 **Frank Gioia** has left **music hoes.**

 **Tyler Joseph:** jishua  
our lord and saviour

 **Josh Dun:** <3

 **Patrick Stump:** I need help  
Pete is stuck in a wall again

 **Dallon Weeks** : “again”

 **milkyway:** its pete

 **Dallon Weekes:** but stuck IN a wall

 **milkyway:** but its PETE

 **halsey:** simply by existing pete and brendon are self-explanatory accidents waiting to happen

 **Dallon Weekes:** fact.  
but a wall?

 **Patrick Stump:** guys  
Help?  
Please?  
Brendon stop recording

 **frnk:** tbh pete makes the wall look better

 **milkyway:** it is aesthetically pleasing

 **Gerard Way:** we know you have a crush on him ikey  
stare at his ass when he’s not stuck in a wall  
it’s making me uncomfortable  
and probably counts as sexual harassment

 **halsey** has changed  **milkyway** 's name to  **ikey**

 **Patrick Stump:** thanks gee  
Now if mikey moves out of the way  
Someone who won’t be groping can push while I pull

 **halsey** has changed **Gerard Way** ’s name to **geesus**

 **Brendon Urie** has added **Frank Gioia** to **music hoes.**

 **Brendon Urie:** I hereby give u a chance to redeem urself

 **Frank Gioia:** yes daddy  
Fuck  
No  
I mean

 **Brendon Urie:** shhh

 **Josh Dun:** ty

 **Tyler Joseph:** im a goner

 **Frank Gioia** has left **music hoes.**

 **Halsey** has changed **Tyler Joseph** ’s name to **goner.**

 **Brendon Urie:** stop ruining my fun

 **Patrick Stump:** ffs  
Someone  
push pete through the bloody wall so he stops whining  
Not mikey  
Not you either brendon  
DALLON

 **Dallon Weekes** : remind me again why I am friends with you people

 **Hayley Williams:** so like  
just out of curiousity  
how did Pete go from topless wrestling with Tyler and Brendon outside of the cafeteria to being halfway through a wall inside of the school  
Tyler I see you reading these messages  
And hiding behind josh  
He’s shorter than you y’know

 **Josh Dun:** hey  
you don’t know that

 **goner:** I want a lawyer

 **goner** has added **Mark Eshleman** to **music hoes**.

 **Mark Eshleman:** I, Mark Eshleman, declare that I am the attorney for Tyler Joseph, accused in the above accusation, that I have explained to my client all the terms of the accusation, and that my client has represented to me that he fully understands all the terms and their significance. Tyler Joseph, my client, pleads innocent on my advice.

 **Mark Eshleman** has left **music hoes**.

 **halsey** : bless you

 **Pete Wentz:** don’t quote me on this but tyler is stronger than he looks

 **Hayley Williams:** tyler threw you through a wall?

 **goner:** anything you say can and will be used against you

 **Pete Wentz:** i mean i got stuck halfway

 **Hayley Williams:** but tyler threw you

 **Pete Wentz:** for the safety of the walls ill refrain from commenting

 **frnk:** isn't it held against you?

 **goner:** fairly sure it's used

 **gesus:** I think frank's right

 **Josh Dun:** ty's the one with the lawyer

 **frnk:** doesn't mean he's right tho

 **ikey** : on that note  
has anyone heard anything from our frobro?

 **geesus:** what day is it today

 **frnk:** friday

 **gesus:** he texted me tuesday night  
said something about taking a break  
not heard anything since

 **ikey:** someone should stop by his house after school

 **Pete Wentz:** pass  
I can barely fucking walk  
these hips weren't made for hanging on walls

 **frnk:** me and gee can go  
its on the way to the cinema so

 **Brendon Urie** : oooooooh  
DALLON  
TAKE ME ON A DATE

 **halsey:** what movie you seeing bois

 **gesus:** some new horror

 **halsey:** hales, wanna go to the cinema wiv me

 **Hayley Williams:** hell yes gurl count me in

 **goner:** we’ll come too

 **Patrick Stump:** if someone can carry pete we can all go

 **frnk:** rad

 **halsey:** #squadgoals

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are motivational and the next chapter is likely a little more dramatic™


	9. saving? private ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have written this the same day as I posted the last update but then tiredness struck so here we go

The sun is making a rare appearance as Mikey walks out of the school building on Monday afternoon. It has been a weird day, with both Frank and Ray absent he’s been left a lot more to his own than he would normally. Or, he would have been if it wasn’t for Pete. The obnoxious boy had been tailing him all day, begging for the attention he was not getting from Patrick. The latter had been in a sour mood about who knows what and avoided all of the others at all costs, going as far as sitting by himself during lunch. It was odd, Patrick seldom avoided anyone, least of all Pete.

Mikey begins to pull up his hood to shield his eyes from the glaring rays of sunlight, but something catches his attention and he stops halfway - both hands gripping his hood. Someone is walking on the opposite side of the road, headed in the same direction as him. The person looks oddly familiar, but they are wearing very nondescript clothing. It takes him a moment to realise that he’s likely looking quite fucking weird with his arms in the air like this, and finishes the movement of pulling up the hood so he can shove his hands back in his pockets.  
  
Another glance at the hooded figure on the other side of the street has him narrowing his eyes - there’s something about those long legs, the badly hidden assurance with which they are moving. It strikes a chord somewhere deep down and sends a twinge of fear through Mikey’s whole body.  
  
“What the actual fuck..”, he mumbles and stops in his tracks. That’s Riley Ross, he’s certain of it. Very fucking certain. If she hadn’t been hiding underneath an oversized hoodie that he had trouble believing she would willingly poke with a ten foot pole - he would have recognised her at once. He digs up his phone and starts typing furiously.

 **Mikey Way:** dude  
I just saw riley walk around dressed like a hobo

 **Pete Wentz:** u wot  
sure it was riley?

 **Mikey Way:** certain  
I know that walk

 **Pete Wentz:** thats strange  
tho now that u mention it  
havent seen her with the minions this week

 **Mikey Way:** lemme see if brendon knows anything

 **Pete Wentz:** ive got a better idea

 **Pete Wentz** has added **Patrick Stump, Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes, Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, Hayley Williams** and **Ashley Frangipane** to the chat.

 **Pete Wentz** has changed the name of the chat to **why is ross a hobo.**

 **Ashley Frangipane** has changed **Ashley Frangipane** ’s name to **halsey.**

 **Mikey Way:** that works too

 **Hayley Williams** : you really fancy that name ash

 **Brendon Urie:** wassaaaaa

 **halsey:** as far from fryingpan as i can get

 **Pete Wentz:** anyone got information on ross’ personal life?

 **Tyler Joseph** : oh boi

 **halsey:** didn’t take you for a satanist pete

 **Brendon Urie:** what u wanna know

 **Dallon Weekes** : why are we investigating ross

 **Hayley Williams** : i’ve heard something about her dad being a massive asshole

 **Brendon Urie:** i second that  
according to my  
erh  
herbalist friend  
she stopped buying after he found her stash or w/e

 **Mikey Way:** interesting  
so has anyone seen her in school this week

 **Josh Dun:** not really

 **Tyler Joseph:** nah

 **Hayley Williams** : not that i can recall

 **halsey:** what they said

 **Dallon Weekes:** neither have I

 **Brendon Urie:** ive seen The Gang™ minus ross herself

 **Pete Wentz:** trick?  
i see u reading these messages  
@ **Patrick Stump**

 **Patrick Stump:** sorry pete, I’m busy  
Why do you care so much about our bully?

 **Brendon Urie:** any chance to get back at her is an opportunity

 **Patrick Stump:** an eye for an eye will make us all blind

 **Pete Wentz:** awh gandhi back at it again

—————————————————————— **meanwhile** ——————————————————————————————-

 **Tyler Joseph** has added **Hayley Williams, Ashley Frangipane, Josh Dun** and **Patrick Stump** to the chat.

 **Tyler Joseph** : first rule of fight club applies to this chat

 **Josh Dun:** yaaaaaaaaaaas

 **Ashley Frangipane** has changed **Ashley Frangipane** ’s name to **halsey.**

 **halsey** : so who we fighting

 **Patrick Stump:** no one I hope  
And why do I feel like the odd one out here

 **Tyler Joseph:** because you’re trustworthy and kind of heart unlike the rest of these idiots

 **Patrick Stump:** and also caught off guard  
but thanks  
honestly

 **Hayley Williams** : is this about what I think it is about

 **Tyler Joseph** has changed the name of the chat to **#saving?privateryan**

 **halsey:** wait  
does this have anything to do with that kid that pete went all soft on last week

 **Tyler Joseph:** indeed it does

 **Patrick Stump:** oh good, I’m not the only one who knows then

 **halsey:** im lost  
whats up with the ryan kid and y does he need saving

 **Josh Dun:** if we put it this way  
his surname is Ross

 **halsey:** riley has a brother?

 **Hayley Williams:** riley is an only child

 **halsey:** someone has her surname then  
whats the big deal

 **Josh Dun:** tyler  
stop making faces

 **Patrick Stump:** ashley how much did you sleep last night

 **halsey:** not at all, why

 **Tyler Joseph:** you’re being unreasonably dense

 **halsey:** what  
oh  
wait  
OH  
WTF

 **Hayley Williams:** aaaaand she’s up to speed  
alright tyguy  
what’s the plan

 **Tyler Joseph:** that’s what we need to figure out  
Ross has been satan to us for the past whatever-number of years  
but it’s better to be the bigger person etc  
so  
any ideas

 **halsey:** none whatsoever other than feeling a lil guilty for icing them

 **halsey** has changed **Tyler Joseph** ’s name to **blurry**

 **halsey** has changed **Josh Dun** ’s name to **spooky**

 **halsey** has changed **Hayley** **William** ’s name to **hbomb**

 **halsey** has changed **Patrick Stump** ’s name to **rickster**

 **rickster:** how on earth am I supposed to keep pete from snooping

 **spooky:** the same way im going to keep beebo from snooping  
step on his toes whenever he’s too close and keep fucking track of your phone

 **hbomb:** solid advice josh

 **blurry:** alright how about we do some digging  
rickster  
you approach ross and ask what their preferred pronouns are  
tell us how they react

 **rickster:** why me

 **blurry:** because ur a soft boi that no one wants to hurt  
also ross is in ur first class tomorrow  
\+ teachers are chill wiv u

 **hbomb:** ^

 **spooky:** ^

 **halsey:** ^

 **rickster:** ffffffff  
fine  
I’ll do it  
if ross summons their minons someone has to be ready to save me tho

 **halsey:** ive got ur back bro dw

 **rickster:** you’ll be in the opposite end of the school ash

 **halsey:** if i say ive got ur back  
it means  
I have got your back  
k?

 **spooky** : don’t question her

 **rickster** : fine

 **hbomb:** doesn’t he need his spine though

 **spooky:** shit tyler just threw his phone away

 **halsey:** and spongebob is to blame

 **spooky:** correct  
.-fdrg  
Hayley  
I trusted you  
that was tyler  
hes v upset now

 **hbomb:** someone needs to be a comic relief if we’re gonna be all dramatic  
just don’t break your face like ash did and it’s all dandy

 **halsey:** hhhhh  
I almost typed in the wrong chat WOOPS

 **spooky:** how about we all go back to the other chat for now  
act normal  
remember the rules of fight club

 **#saving?privateryan** has been disbanded.

  
The Way household is generally a calm establishment. The parents see their children around mealtimes, and the children are very good at entertaining themselves without causing too much of a disturbance. Mainly by drawing, playing games or watching movies.  
  
This does not apply for when Frank is visiting the Way household. Nor does it apply when the two Way brothers are screaming at the top of their lungs in each other’s faces. When these two exceptions combine, the general calmness is in fact so far gone that you would not believe it if anyone were to tell you that it had been there in the first place. Today is one of those days.

“If you hadn’t been so busy fawning over fucking Wentz you could have stopped this from happening!”, Gerard’s voice has risen several octaves since the discussion went from talking to screaming, and it is now starting to crack.

“You’re one to talk! No one aside from Frank can even get you to look up from your drawings!”, Mikey would have been very intimidating with his flailing arms, if he didn’t have to push his glasses back up every five seconds.

“Will you tall, soggy breadsticks shut the fuck up?!” Frank wedges himself in between the brothers and forcefully pushes them away from each other. “Sit down, both of you.” Neither brother make a move to sit down, still glaring daggers at each other. As Gerard opens his mouth to speak once more, Frank inhales.  
  
“SIT. THE FUCK. DOWN.”

A few minutes later, when they have dodged a few pointed questions from the adults of the household, the three are sat on the floor in Gerard’s bedroom.  
“What was it you called us, Frank?” Mikey has his hands clasped neatly in his lap, mainly to keep from fidgeting.  
  
“Something off the top of my head, I don’t remember, it’s not important.”  
“Tall, soggy breadsticks.”, Gerard says, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Frank blinks.  
“It caught your attention.”, he shrugs. “Can one of you - one at a time, calmly this time, explain to me why you were just about to tear each other’s heads off?”  
  
“Ray has moved to a relative.”, Mikey begins, eyeing his brother cautiously as if expecting him to blow up any moment. “You know how Gerard said Ray had texted him last tuesday? Apparently him ‘needing a break’ originated from him talking to a counsellor at school a few times last month, a counsellor who wanted him to focus more on himself.”  
  
“Wait, okay, so. Ray has moved to a relative. But his parents are like the loveliest people in the world?”, Frank frowns.  
“Yes, yes, that’s no the issue. We, his friends, are an issue. As is the school and the bullies, the shitty teachers, all that.”  
“So.. Your argument was about not being better friends for Ray.”

They nod. Gerard picks at the hem of his shirt as he speaks up.  
“We’ve known him since forever, you’d think that we would be able to notice that something was up. But he’s always been in the background somehow.”, he runs a hand through his hair with a sigh.  
  
“Honestly, if it’s anyone’s fault it’s the adults around him. And society in general.”, Frank interjects, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. “I love Ray, he’s a really, truly good friend. But you both obviously need to have a chat with him, and I don’t care if he’s moving to Antarctica, grab a phone and fucking call him. I hate it when you fight. He does too. He was usually the one smoothing over these things. And if we are an issue, starting with being responsible for your actions is probably step one to solving that problem.”  
  
Frank feels like he’s sitting in the space between a reflection and the person casting the reflection. The expressions on both of the brothers match perfectly as they morph from surprise to understanding and then sink into mortification.  
  
“He took responsibility for everything..”, Mikey murmurs.  
“Because you both are fucking awful at sorting things out for yourself, and it was easy to just lean on him for support.”  
“Is that why you fight people?”, Gerard asks, catching Frank off guard.  
“.. Maybe. That’s not what we’re talking about right now.”, he tries to wave it off, but Mikey has arched an eyebrow and is staring him down in an unsettling manner.  
  
“Ray leaving can be an opportunity for us as well as for him. Besides, he’s not leaving forever, we’re still going to play music together when we’re older. But if our friendships are going to survive we need to learn how to communicate. With words.”, he keeps his eyes on Frank until the shorter boy averts his gaze and nods.

“You’re sounding like Tyler when he’s not talking gibberish.”, Frank says after a moment.  
“Tyjibberish.”, Gerard corrects him with a grin. “Tyler has a point though. We need to learn how to deal with emotions and shit.”  
“I’ve got an idea.”, Mikey says then, and picks up his phone.

 **ikey:** important update to our squad: brother ray has left us to go on a journey in self-discovery and growth

 **Pete Wentz:** TAKE ME TO CHURCH

 **Brendon Urie:** ILL WORSHIP LIKE A DOG

 **frnk:** praise geesus

 **halsey:** may the mighty R Toro find peace on his journey

 **Dallon Weekes** : im confused

 **Hayley Williams:** someone’s gotta be when ray’s not

 **Josh Dun:** ouch

 **ikey:** me, gee and frank just had an enlightening moment

 **Brendon Urie:** without me??

 **halsey:** whose house did you burn down

 **gesus:**  no fire nor smoke was involved 

 **Brendon Urie:** oh  
still  
without me??

 **ikey:** PETITION: WEEKLY SOCIAL GATHERING WHERE WE TALK ABOUT OUR EMOTIONS AND RESOLVE ISSUES LIKE THE ADULTS WE ARE YET TO BECOME  
all for say: yee

 **goner:** yee

 **Josh Dun:** yee

 **halsey:** yee

 **Hayley Williams:** yee

 **Patrick Stump:** fianlly a sane topic  
Yee

 **Dallon Weekes:** yee

 **gesus** : yee

 **frnk** : YEET

 **Pete Wentz:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

 **Brendon Urie:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

 **ikey:** jfc  
cant even have a normal y/n vote without u guys being extra

 **goner:** smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the raw version of chlorine is fucking AMAZING


End file.
